You and the Stranger both like the D
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet on Omegle one night and Blaine shows Kurt how to RP. I don't mean to brag, but this is the most funny thing I've ever written. You will definitely laugh a lot while reading this. I suck at summaries, please read ? A/N : Kurt is really Carson Phillips-like. Rated M for language and explicit mention of sex. The genres will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : I don't own any of the websites I've mentionned in the short fic, and I don't own Glee ( unfortunately ) !**

* * *

I think I've never been so bored in my entire life. Tina is at the theater with Mike – they're going to see the last Twilight ew – and Mercedes is somewhere over the rainbow. No… honestly, I just don't know where she is. At least Brittany texts me even if she's with Santana…. and whoa I really don't want to know why it took 20 minutes for her to answer my previous text.

**Try Omegle! It's really entertaining :) – BS**

_What the hell is this? – K_

…

Well, seems like she doesn't plan to answer me again. Omegle. I've read this somewhere but I can't remember.

Omegle is a great way for you to meet new friends. When you use Omegle, we pick another user at random and let you blahh blahh blahh blahh. Okay, so it's a chat.

Meet strangers with common interests… what are my interests, exactly? I like Harry Potter. And Queer as folk… and Sherlock. And Sex and the city.

|_Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Queer as Folk, Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Sex and the City._|

Text or video… HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA – there's no way I'm having a webcam chat right now. I look like shit. Text. Ahhhh crap. Verification code. I know I'm not a robot, 'kay? _Jeez_.

_antyswi 245_

It didn't work.

_Barabli Cecil_

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**Stranger :** **rp?**

**You : Pardon me?**

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

What was that? New chat. What, will I have to enter a verification code _every time__?_

_Ancien ndentsum_

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Harry Potter**

**Stranger : Rp with me?**

**You : I don't know? Maybe?**

**Stranger : Ships?**

**You : What?**

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

Well, fuck you, conversational partner. New chat.

_andarb class_

This is definitely not English.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Queer as Folk, Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor**

**Stranger :** **[ Justin tops Brian for the first time ] They were laying on the bed for three hours, both naked, having agreed to have lazy sex – last night was pretty intense and they were both sore… but they wanted more. Justin gently kissed Brian's jawline, then his neck, going lower and lower on Brian's body… '' On your stomach, baby, '' Justin whispered in Brian's ear.**

My eyes widen and a deep blush spreads across my cheeks.

**You : What the hell is that?**

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

I'm not even sad. New chat.

_teriwel furnace_

No. Not English at all.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Queer as Folk, Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney**

**Stranger : Hi :DD Wanna rp?**

Gosh, another one?

**You : I don't know what RP is.**

**Stranger : You don't :o? Whoa! You should totally try one day!**

**You : Why's that? What is it anyway?**

**Stranger : It's roleplaying! You know what roleplaying is, right?**

**You : Uh… like Dungeons and Dragons thing?**

**Stranger : Pretty much like this, yes! Except that when you RP about your OTP or a random ship… there is no fights or experience gained or monsters, haha! It's just you and your partner(s) :D**

**You : Sounds a lot like an orgy.**

**Stranger : Hahaha well, you can choose to write a sex scene involving an orgy if you want to!**

**You : I will ignore your last sentence and ask you what is an otp and a ship in the RP language.**

**Stranger : OTP means One True Pairing. My OTP is Johnlock! John and Sherlock :) I also ship Justin and Brian from QAF :D**

**You : Whoa… this is very confusing. So If I say that I love John and Sherlock together, it means that I ship them, am I right?**

**Stranger : Right! You're a quick learner :) What's your name btw?**

**You : Kurt.**

**Stranger : No way! I'd never thought I'd meet another guy that ships Johnlock :')**

**You : Well it's nice to meet you, funny guy.**

**Stranger : I'm Blaine! I'm thenamesnotyobusinessmofo on Tumblr :)**

**You : What is Tumblr?**

**Stranger : WHAAAT? You don't know – oh my god. Kurt, tonight you're going to discover a WHOOOLE new world. I'm gonna initiate you to RPing and Tumblr! Be prepared though because being a part of a fandom can suck dicks sometimes.**

**You : It's okay, I like the D anyway.**

Why the fuck did I say that.

**Stranger : Haha yeah, me too! Okay let's start by a user name. Choose a cool one! And a unique one because we're over 75 millions of users on Tumblr.**

**You : Erm… I'll be whatthehellamievendoinghere.****  
****Stranger : Oh god. XD Okay. Go on the Tumblr website and create an account :)**

**You : Boooy you're lucky I'm bored.**

**Stranger : Come ooon!**

**You : Okay, hold on.**

**…**

**You : Okay, done. What do I do, now?**

I think I shouldn't have asked that, because Blaine starts to explain to me how Tumblr works – and why the hell does it have to be so complicated – and it took one. Freaking. Hour. An hour! I'm supposed to be sleeping by now!

_Thenamesnotyobusinessmofo is now following you. Swoon._

**You : I suppose I have to follow you back?**

**Stranger : Yessss! Top right corner :D**

**You : Alright, I clicked follow.****  
****Stranger : Awesome! Can you see what's on my dash?**

**You : Yes. It's full of Harry Potter and Sherlock Holmes and Queer as Folk gifs and pictures.**

**You : Wait a sec**

**You : Is that**

**Stranger : Ahahahahaha!**

**You : Is that Sherlock and John?!**

**Stranger : Yes!**

**You : BUT THEY ARE**

**You : WHOA**

**Stranger : This is Johnlock fanart!**

**You : DICKS**

**Stranger : Well this one is a porn draw ahaha!**

**You : Wow I like Tumblr.**

**Stranger : You do? Well you'll like RPing even more :D**

**You : I don't think I could like something more than John and Sherlock having sex against a wall.**

**Stranger : I'm pretty sure you will! What if /you/ were choosing and describing that they were doing?**

**You : I'm not sure I understand?**

**Stranger : Are you good at writing?**

**You : I don't mean to brag, but yes. Where's the link between this and Johnlock?**

**Stranger : RP with me!**

**You : Ahhhh.**

**Stranger : RP with me pleeeaaaase!**

**You : I don't even know if I'm any good at it.**

**Stranger : Pleaaase! I'll show you how to RP and you'll never want to stop!**

**You : I'm supposed to be sleeeepiiiiing!****  
****Stranger : Sleep is for peasants!**

**You : Peasants?**

**Stranger : SDFIGAIHGI PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**You : ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT OMFG WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AFTER?**

**Stranger : I WILL! But you won't leave me alone because RPing is awesome!**

**You : We'll see. How does it work?**

**Stranger : Well, first thing first! Do you want to be Sherlock or John?**

**You : Sherlock.**

**Stranger : Okay! Wow, I've never played John before. Sorry if I suck ahaha!**

**You : Well I've never played any of them soooo.**

**Stranger : Shh. Okay. Now, do you want this to be canon or you want an AU?**

**You : You're speaking Chinese.**

**Stranger : Ahaha! When we say canon, it means that we're playing the characters like they are in the show. An AU is an alternate universe. Like… you can play Sherlock as a vampire :P**

**You : I like the vampire idea.**

**Stranger : Awesome :D So vampire!sherlock and human!john?**

**You : I'm not gonna ask why the! and I'll say yes.**

**Stranger : You better not ask because I don't have a single idea of why we use them! Haha :D**

I smile.

**Stranger : Do you want them to know each other already or you want them to be complete strangers?**

**You : Erm… them being strangers could be interesting.**

**Stranger : Okay :D Do you have skype?**

**You : Yeah, search Kurt Hummel. Brunette with blue-green eyes.**

…

**Stranger : I found you!**

I see Blaine's picture on the corner of my screen. Holy crap… am I really talking with _that_boy right now? He's… well… he's very good looking. He has short and curly hair, big hazel eyes… a bit of stubble, and a lot of eyebrows. I can't tell anything about his body, though. The picture is focused on his face – I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong.

**Kurt :** Well well, hi there mister Anderson.

**Blaine :** Hi :D

**Kurt :** Okay so what do I do now?

**Blaine :** Well first you can leave Omegle

**Kurt :** Aww. My conversational partner left. Screw him.

**Blaine :** I'm sorryyy D:

**Kurt :** Nvm, he's cute so he's all forgiven.

Wow. I don't have any filter tonight.

**Blaine :** You think I'm cute c:?

**Kurt :** What do I do now?

**Blaine :** Ohh come on, you're just being mean!

**Kurt :** Teehee ~

**Blaine :** Okay go there : chatzy . com

What is this crap again?

| _chatzy_ _. com_ |

**Kurt :** What is thiiiis?

**Blaine :** It's a chat room! Create an account and tell me when you're done :)

**Kurt :** Gosh, my inbox will be spammed with e-mails because of you.

**Blaine :** Come oooooon!

**Kurt :** Okay okay.

…

**Kurt :** Okay, I created an account. Now what do I do?

**Blaine :** Go there, it's our chat room :) us12 . chatzy 42379259784355

**Kurt :** Why am I doing this.

**Blaine :** Because it'll be fun!

**Kurt :** Blaah blaah blaah. Okay. I suppose I enter as 'Kurt'?

**Blaine :** No, you enter as 'Sherlock' :D

**Kurt :** Whoa okay. I TAKE THE AQUA COLOR!

**Blaine :** GNSFGHDFGHNFG okay :c I'll take nazy blue.

**Blaine :** Naxy *

**Blaine :** NAVY *** stupid keyboard

A small grin curls the corner of my lips.

**Kurt :** You're funny.

**Blaine :** Sorry I'm just really goofy sometimes :') Okay so I'll start okay,?

_**John**__joined the chat._

**Kurt :** WHOA IT JUST DRAGGED ME TO THE CHATZY TAB AND IT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!

**Blaine :** HAHAHAH WHOOPS

**Kurt :** Okay I guess I'll let you start. Because I don't have a single idea of what I have to do. :B

**Blaine :** Oh my god :o OH MY GOD

**Kurt :** What?

**Blaine :** YOU'VE PUT A SMILEY AT THE END OF YOUR SENTENCE!

**Kurt :** Oh my gosh.

**Blaine :** IS IT CHRISTMAS?

**Kurt :** Hey. We met 20 minutes ago, okay? I use smileys sometimes.

**Kurt :** … not a lot, but I certainly do.

**Blaine :** Shhht. I'm working on my post now!

**Kurt :** Okay.

My eyes are aching so badly. I'm so tired. Why can't I just disconnect? Oh god. I look in the bottom right corner of the screen; 11:48.

**Kurt :** I'm tiiiiireeeeeed.

**Blaine :** Wait a sec! Almost doen!

**Blaine :** Done * shgsjgsdkfh

**Kurt :** See? You're tired too. You can't even type. Can we do this tomorrow?

**Blaine :** No.

**Kurt :** But :c

**Blaine :** NO. :c

**Kurt :** Okay, okay.

_New messages(s) in the room!_

_(This shows because you have selected 'Alert By Dialog')_

_**John :**__He didn't know why he was walking on the street at this time of the day. He didn't even know where he was. The only thing he knew was that it was really cold outside, and that he had to buy some new boots. Shoving his frozen hands into the pockets of his thin jacket, John looked up and read what was written on the signpost. Baker Street. Where the hell was this? * Sigh… * John would have to stop wandering around the town during the night. He glanced around him, searching for someone who could help him to find his way home, and then he heard a noise and his heart began to pound faster in his chest. '' Who's there? '' he called._

**Kurt :** Okay so I assume I have to write what Sherlock is doing?

**Blaine :** Exactly :D

**Kurt :** Okay hold on.

…

**Kurt :** I don't even know if what I've written is okay so tell me if I should change something.

**Blaine :** Lemme see!

**Kurt :** Alright, alright.

_**Sherlock :**__It's been a week since Sherlock fed from a human. Unfortunately, the blood of animals wasn't enough to clench his thirst. The man wasn't on a diet or anything like that; it's just that there wasn't any prey to catch in the whole town. People heard that there was a murderer who was going out at night to find a victim – for whatever reason, nobody knew yet – and now nobody dared to go out at night, which meant that Sherlock had to feed from the largest animals he could find. And then he smelled something. Or should I say someone. Sherlock was walking along the Baker Street and he was almost home when he smelled the scent of a human near him. He let out a low growl in hunger and turned around, only to see a frightened man few meters away. 'Who's there?' he heard, and he quickly hid behind the nearest building._

**Blaine :** Shut it. You RP'ed before.

**Kurt :** No, I swear I never RP'ed. Was it good?

**Blaine :** Of course it was :D I'm impressed! You're clearly a natural :)

A smile spreads my lips.

**Kurt :** I'm glad. But now I really, really need to sleep.

**Blaine :** Kuuurt it's summer break D: !

**Kurt :** But I'm tireeeed!

**Blaine :** :c - ( this is a pout )

**Kurt :** I'm disconnecting now.

**Blaine :** Noo!

**Kurt :** Bye Blaine.

**Blaine :** Nooooo!

**Kurt :** Sleep well. I'll be there tomorrow around 10a.m.

**Blaine :** Fiiiiine. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I didn't think I'd have more than 20 followers ahah ! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter ! Just remember that it was supposed to be a one shot but I've decided to write more than one part. So the short fic will be reaaally short ! I'm sorry ! Please give me your reviews ?**

**Disclaimers : I don't own any of the websites mentionned in the short fic and I don't own Glee ( unfortunately ).**

* * *

The first thing I do when I wake up; cursing. It's almost 1p.m. 1P.M! I hate to wake up in the afternoon. I feel like a lazy teen who doesn't want to do anything important with his life – of course I know it's not what I am. I'm an ambitious kid who wants to leave Lima forever and go to New-York.

Anyway. After a symphony of curses, I reach the bathroom and do what I need to do – my skin won't take care of itself – and then I go back in my room, searching for a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt. A quick lunch with my dad and Carole, my lovely step mother, and her weird Frankenstein looking jock – oops, I meant son * - Finn and then I'm back in my bedroom. I grab my laptop before I slump back on my bed, laying on my back comfortably and then I open the laptop.

Hurryyy. Hurryyyyy! HURR – heeere we are. Just in case you didn't notice, I have a severe case of impatience toward computers, especially _my_ computer.

16 alerts on facebook. Wow, I'm popular today.

Facebook. Facebook. Facebook. Facebook. Youtube. Facebook. Youtube. Tumblr.

_Utouchedmahtralala asked a question._

What the hell is that?

_''Ahahaha your url is very funny! You're new, aren't you?''_

I stare at the message for approximately three minutes, wondering if I should reply. It could be a pedophile. Or worse; it could be Rachel Berry.

Shut up. I know what you're thinking.

_''Well, thanks. Yes I'm new here. A random guy showed me this site web yesterday.''_

Speaking of a random guy, I have to remember that I have to scold him for making me wake up at 1p.m. There's no way it's happening again.

/ _chatzy . com_ /

Oh, Blaine replied. Let's see…  
_  
**John :** __" John frowned slightly when he saw a shadow a few meters away, and now he was really beginning to freak out. Was it only his imagination? He licked his dry lips and walked carefully toward the area where he noticed the movements, his heart pounding strongly in his chest. " Hello? " he called, sounding unsure. " I'm – I'm lost, " he said, but regretted it automatically. " Can you help me find my way home? "_

Well, okay. Now I guess I have to reply… _ugh_.

_Skype._

**Blaine :** FINALLY!

**Kurt :** Hi?

**Blaine :** HI HI HI HI HI

**Kurt :** Someone's hyper today.

**Blaine :** YES BUT NLDSKGHSDGH

**Blaine :** No I'm not hyper. I just want to know what Sherlock will do :DDDDD

**Kurt :** Oh, I see. You're happy to see Sherlock, not me.

**Blaine :** But Kurt, you /are/ Sherlock.

**Kurt :** Do you expect me to RP 24/24?

**Blaine :** No, but soon you will never want to stop :D

**Kurt :** I roll my eyes at you.

**Blaine :** Psh.

**Kurt :** Don't 'psh' me.

**Blaine :** PSHPSHPSHPSHPSHPSHPSH

A smile spreads the corner of my lips and I shake my head slightly. Alright… I might have some time to reply now.

…

In fact, I have the whole day. I have nothing to do today anyway.

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock licked his lips lightly and he swallowed dryly, the delicious smell becoming stronger and stronger. The smell was almost overwhelming. It didn't smell like young blood… but it smelled /fresh/. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that the stranger was walking toward him, hearing the man's voice again. And then the steps stopped. Sherlock waited a couple of seconds and he slowly stepped out of the darkness, revealing his pale skin under the moonlight. He didn't speak at all at first; he only watched the man that was standing in front of him.''You're lost?''he repeated in a monotone, his voice calm and light._

After having sent the reply, I go back on Facebook and I check my alerts, but I don't even have the time to click somewhere that I hear the annoying 'beep' sound of Skype four times in a row.

**Blaine :** OH MY GOD

**Blaine :** SHERLOCK  
**Blaine :** STOP BEING SO MYSTERIOUS

**Blaine :** I CAN'T

**Kurt :** I'm glad you liked the reply. Can you write in only one paragraph please?

**Blaine :** NOOOO

**Blaine :** NO

**Blaine :** NO

**Blaine :** NO

**Kurt :** BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SDKGSDFAGHKFGLKDJGH

**Blaine :** SORRYYYYY

**Kurt :** You're just being annoying, Blaine.

**Blaine :** Okay. Sorry. I'm calm now.

**Kurt :** Good boy.

**Blaine :** :D I'm working on my reply now!

**Kurt :** Kaaaay.

A sigh escapes my nostrils and I roll my eyes. At least, while he types, I have the time to get back to what I was doing – well, what I planned to do.

[ Two weeks later ]

**Kurt :** OH MY GOD, JOHN, YOU'RE SO STUPID. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT.

**Blaine :** HAHAHA HEEEEEY I'M TIRED OKAY.

**Kurt :** I was talking about your John, duh.

Yeah… we kind of started to call each other Sherlock and John. Don't know why. It just happened randomly.

**Blaine :** It's so confusing haha!

**Kurt :** Not mah problem, mo'fo.

**Blaine :** I know, I know; I started this. You tell me 24635 times a day.

**Kurt :** Teehee.

**Kurt :** Gosh, Sherlock is always avoiding the light and has sharp teeth and almost licked John's finger when he cut himself earlier. What does it take for John to realize that he's friends with a vampire?

**Blaine :** A vampire kiss!

**Kurt :** You mean a vampire bite?

**Blaine :** Same thing.

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock cornered John and held him against the wall, his hands on each side of the shorter man's head.''How can you be so naïve, John?''Sherlock murmured, his lips ghosting over the man's ear. The vampire bit his bottom lip softly, the tip of his nose brushing along John's neck, inhaling quietly through his nostrils._

**Blaine :** OH MY GOD

**Blaine :** HE CALLED HIM JOHN!

**Blaine :** HE NEVER CALLS HIM JOHN HE AWAYS CALLS HIM WATSON!

**Kurt :** Thanks, I'm already aware of that. I play Sherlock, remember?

**Blaine :** EEEEEEEP

_**John :**__John whimpered softly when he had been tackled against the wall, his back hitting the cold bricks of Sherlock's house, but he didn't really care; his mind was totally somewhere else. Sherlock just called him John, which was something really unusual… and he didn't know if it meant something good or bad.''I don't understand,''he said, his eyelids fluttering slightly when he felt the man's breath on his skin._

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock groaned and he pressed his body against John's to refrain him from fleeing – because if John was smart, he /would/ flee.''I know you don't understand. You're an idiot,''he snapped. He felt that John tensed at his words, but he didn't bother giving him any explanations or apologies. He let his lips touch the man's skin, feeling a wild shiver going down his spine as he did. He pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss on the uncovered neck, his teeth scraping the skin lightly and his tongue licking at the pulse point once.''I don't want you to get me wrong,''he said huskily.''I don't plan on making you feel good tonight.''_

**Blaine :** Holy shit.

**Kurt :** Hehe.

**Blaine :** That was hot.

**Kurt :** I know. Now type your reply.

**Blaine :** Someone's bossy tonight!  
**Kurt :** TYPE TYPE TYPE

**Blaine :** * Said the boy who said two weeks ago that he wouldn't get addicted to RPing *

**Kurt :** Shut it and write.

**Blaine :** Okay, okay!

**Kurt :** Hey and btw, did I tell you I like to draw?

**Blaine :** Er… yeah? I think yes. You told me you draw clothes or something like that.

**Kurt :** I do.

**Blaine :** So?

**Kurt :** So I was working on an outfit but my pen slipped and I made Johnlock draw.

**Blaine :** CAN I SEE?

**Kurt :** I just posted it on Tumblr.  
**Blaine :**Awesome! Give me a sec!

**Blaine :** This is the most awesome Johnlock draw I've ever seen.

**Kurt :** Because it's Sherlock giving John a blowjob?

**Blaine :** :))))))))))))))))))))))

**Kurt :** You perv.

**Blaine :** HIHIHIHI

_**John :**__John's eyes snapped open when Sherlock spoke. Did he just call him an idiot? He let his eyes flutter shut again when he felt Sherlock's warm tongue and lips on his neck. Sherlock was being so weird right now…''Make me feel good? What-''he sucked in a breath when he felt something sharp brush against his skin.''What was that?''he asked, opening his eyes, feeling his heart pounding in his chest._

**Kurt :** THEY'RE VAMPIRE TEETH!

**Kurt :** YOU'RE GONNA DIE!

**Blaine :** WHAT?! NO!

**Kurt :** YESSSSS

**Blaine :** You don't plan to kill John for real, do you?!

**Kurt :** What did you expect?

**Blaine :** NO. Sherlock will turn John into a vampire and they'll live happy forever after!

**Kurt :** What, really?

**Blaine :** Yes! Please don't tell me you plan to kill John :c

**Kurt :** I'm messing with you, Blainers.

**Blaine :** THAT'S NOT FUNNYYYYYYY

**Kurt :** HAHAHA yes it is! You were so scared that I would kill John :'D

**Blaine :** You're so mean!

**Kurt :** Shh. Let me type.

**Blaine :** OKAY :D

_**Sherlock :**__''__You're fucking kidding me,''Sherlock said, pulling back to look at John. His irises turned red and his fangs grew longer, the tip of them pressing on his bottom lip._

**Kurt :** Short reply, sorry.

**Blaine :** It's okay!

_**John :**__John blinked a few times and he swallowed thickly, seeing the change in Sherlock's eyes. How was that even possible? And then he saw them. He saw the fangs, and they weren't fake. John quickly looked back in Sherlock's eyes, suddenly feeling like he was in grave danger. He wanted to tell Sherlock that it wasn't real, that vampires didn't exist, but clearly… they did exist.''You're going to kill me, aren't you?''John asked sadly, seeing the smirk tugging the corner of the vampire's lips.''Why have you waited for that long? Why have you entered my life three months ago and didn't kill me right away? I've put my trust in you,''John said, feeling the tears prickling his eyes.''Since I came back from my military service, I have no reason to stay alive. I have nothing. And now that there is at least one thing that is important to me, you want to – you – you take it away from me and want to take my life too!''John sniffled and a single tear fell on his cheek.''I was going to say ' Don't you have a heart? ' but clearly, you don't!''_

**Kurt :** HEART. BREAKING.

**Blaine :** Hehehe

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock felt a sharp pang in his chest – how was it possible? – and his smirk faded completely. He didn't even know what to say… because there were too much things to say.''I couldn't,''Sherlock said, his eyes locked with John's. That was the only thing that he managed to say._

_**John :**__John kept staring at the taller man, barely blinking, and barely breathing.''You couldn't,''he repeated, looking at Sherlock skeptically. He glanced down at Sherlock's fists tightly clenched in John's coat.''You couldn't what?''he asked as he looked up at the other man._

_**Sherlock :**__''__I couldn't kill you,''Sherlock yelled, shoving John into the wall and holding him against it. He swallowed dryly and rested his forehead on the shorter man's shoulder.''Gosh, I just wanted to taste,''he said in a deep and thick voice._

**Blaine :** WHOA SHERLOCK CALM YO TITS!

**Kurt :** SHERLOCK'S TITS ARE PERFECTLY CALM.

A couple of seconds pass and both of us are quiet. Blaine must be typing, and I'm … well, waiting for him to be done.

**Blaine :** Is it possible for men to touch their own prostate?

I raise an eyebrow and look down at my keyboard.

**Kurt :** Wow I really don't want to know why you're asking me that.

**Blaine :** You don't? Hahah :D

**Kurt :** No.

**Blaine :** Just answer me!

**Kurt :** Why?

**Blaine :** Come ooon I just want to know!

**Kurt :** Google is your friend.

**Blaine :** You're my friend too.

**Kurt :** I know.  
**Blaine :** I just want to know if I can touch my prostate.

**Kurt :** Thanks for basically telling me that you finger yourself.

**Blaine :** You don't?

**Kurt :** No.

**Blaine :** You should try!

**Kurt :** We're not having this conversation.

**Blaine :** Kuuurt! You're almost 18!

**Kurt :** No.

**Blaine :** But Kuuuurt!

**Kurt :** Who's Kurt?

**Blaine :** You!

**Kurt :** I'm not you, I'm Kurt.

**Blaine :** ALRIGHT I GET IT. You're a prude.

**Kurt :** I'm not a prude. Go fuck yourself.

**Blaine :** Already done.

**Kurt :** Fuck your existence.

**Blaine :** Well it'd be kinda hard.

_Kurt is typing..._

**Blaine :** OMFG KURT LET ME WRITE MY FUCKING REPLY.

**Kurt :** OKAY OKAY.

Jeez_. I like that guy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii everybody ! Wow, 25 followers :D I'm happy you guys like this story ! Please review ? I really like having constructive reviews about my work !**

**SPEAKING OF CONSTRUCTIVE, PLEASE READ THIS : Somebody told me that the way I write my dialogs is annoying because I put unnecessary spaces everywhere, like '' Do you love me ? '' instead of ''Do you love me?''. I'm genuinely sorry if it annoys more than a person, but the reason I do this is because I have an OCD and I want everything to be clean and have space. I don't like to feel oppressed. Also I'm sorry for the mistakes I might do sometimes but my native language is French. SO THANKS FOR READING MY RANTING ILU THANKS FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee and I don't own any of the websites mentionned in the short fic.**

* * *

Oh god… I am so, _so_ tired. It's been over a month since Blaine and I started to talk, and it's been over a month that I haven't had a full night of sleep. How can he possibly live off 5 or 6 hours of sleep a day? No wonder he's the weirdest person on Earth. Okay, enough ranting.

I wake up at 1p.m, and my parents aren't even surprised anymore. Even _Finn_ wakes before me. Every day is now the same routine. I wake up, go to the bathroom, eat breakfast/lunch, and I open my laptop. But it's not like it bothered me – hey, it's summer. I have all the rights to do nothing with my life.

**Kurt :** I WANT TO VOICE CHAT

**Kurt :** Oops caps lock

**Blaine :** Aww, and here I thought for a second that you were enthusiast :c

**Kurt :** Voice chat.

**Blaine :** If you want to, haha :')

**Kurt :** No, video chat.

**Blaine :** But you just said voice chat

**Kurt :**I know but now I want video chat.

**Blaine :** Oh please nooo I'm not presentable!

**Kurt :** Come on! I've seen only one picture of you in one month!

**Blaine :** So what, I've seen only one picture of you too D:

**Kurt :** You've seen three photos. And since I don't have a life because of you now, I think you could at least do this.

**Blaine :** No.

**Kurt :** Please? For me?

**Blaine :** No.

**Kurt :** Pretty please?

**Blaine :** No.

**Kurt :** Suck my dick.

**Blaine :** *Sigh*

**Blaine :** Okay D:

**Kurt :** ….. you want to suck my dick?

**Blaine :** NO OMG

**Blaine :** VIDEO CHAT

**Kurt :** AHAHAHAH WOW

**Blaine :** You perv omfg

**Kurt :** HAHAHAHAHA I'M STILL LAUGHING

**Blaine :** DGFSKLGJDFKJL

A smile spreads my lips and I click the Video Call icon. I don't really know why, but I'm a little bit nervous. At least I think I am. My heart pounds in my chest. After three or four seconds, I can see Blaine in the corner of my screen and I click to make the window full size.

''Hi there,''Blaine says first.

''You're shirtless,''I blurt.

Blaine grins and he raises an eyebrow.

''I told you I wasn't presentable.''

I giggle nervously and bite my bottom lip softly.

''You're fine,''I say, leaning my chin on my fist.

Blaine chuckles lightly. He runs a hand through his curls – oh my god I'm jealous I want to touch them too – and a subtle grin plays on his lips.

''You're not bad yourself,''he says – and I swear it was in a charming tone.

A light blush spreads across my cheeks and I give him a nervous smile, then I speak again.

''How come John still doesn't know what kind of blood Sherlock likes the most? They're dating for four months!''

''Because he's a poop.''

''Yeah, I figured,''I say with a laugh.

Blaine laughs too. Oh gosh. That _smile_…

''When is Sherlock going to bite John agaiiiin?''Blaine asks.

''I don't knooow! He told John that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from biting him without drinking all of his blood again.''

Blaine pouted.

''Aww, don't do that,''I almost coo – because hey, it was cute.

''But I want John to be a vampireee!''

''Not now! Sherlock wants to enjoy the warmth a little bit more.''

''I knoooow but –''

**Blaine :** DKLWEGHWRGNOGNAEIURNGL

''Oh yeah?''I giggle.

''Yeah,''Blaine says with a grin.

_**John :**__John kept staring at Sherlock when the man closed his eyes. He always wondered if the vampire could really sleep of if he laid there every night just for John. The shorter man looked down at Sherlock's flannel pajamas and he let his eyes roam over the man's chest, wondering what was hidden under the thin fabric. Because as much as they were close, they never really had the opportunity to see a lot of each other's skin… except for hands and face. John chewed on his bottom lip and he slowly reached to press his warm hand on the vampire's upper chest, stroking smoothly, feeling muscles under his fingers._

**Kurt :**Wow John you perv.

''Kurt?''

''Oh right, microphone. I forgot,''I say, blushing lightly.

Blaine giggles and I look up at the corner of the screen just in time to see his smile, and it makes me smile as well. I still can't believe how cute a person can be.

''Do you like John being a perv?''he asks with a grin.

I snort a laugh and don't even answer to his question.

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock blinked his eyes open slowly, looking down at the man's hand on his chest, then up at John's eyes.''What are you doing?''he asked in his usual calm and deep voice._

**Blaine :** WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S DOING SHEARLAWK

''Blaine.''  
''Oh, right. I forgot about the microphone too.''

**Kurt :** Stupid.

**Blaine :** Stupid yourself.

We both chuckle slightly and I bite my bottom lip while I read Blaine's reply.

_**John :**__John's eyes snapped toward Sherlock's and he swallowed thickly, removing his hand automatically.''I'm sorry, I just… I…''he trailed off. He looked away and chewed on the inside of his upper lip, blushing deeply._

_**Sherlock :**__The vampire grasped John's wrist gently and waited for him to look into his eyes.''I didn't ask you to stop,''he said in a murmur, his eyes dropping to the shorter man's lips._

I look up at Blaine and see him bite the corner of his bottom lip while he types.

_**John :**__John kept looking into Sherlock's eyes, feeling his cheeks getting even more red. He blinked slowly and licked his lips, lowering his gaze toward the vampire's chest, feeling Sherlock let go of his wrist. John slowly reached to make the tip of his fingers brush over the man's upper chest, feeling the soft fabric and the muscles under his touch._

''Come oooon John,''I say with a grin.

Blaine smiles nervously and he leans his head on his hand.

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock grasped John's hand again and he_

**Blaine :** I like your voice.

I stop typing and I stare at Blaine's message for a couple of second. A grin tugs at the corner of my lips and I look at the webcam for a second, seeing Blaine look away from the screen, then I lick my lips and resume typing my reply.

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock grasped John's hand again and he led it toward the buttons of his pajama shirt, now looking straight into the man's eyes._

_**John :**__John looked up at Sherlock and gave him a questioning look, but then he seemed to get it. He breathed through his nostrils and slowly began to unbutton the man's shirt, swallowing nervously, looking concentrated. The more he discovered the man's pale skin, the more he felt his heart pounding hard in his chest.''Does your body need sleep and oxygen?''he asked as he was undoing the fourth button._

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock remained quiet for a couple of seconds.''Yes. But less than a human does.''he replied in a murmur._

_**John :**__John nodded slightly and undid the eighth button.''Why didn't I turn into a vampire when you bit me three weeks ago?''_

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock frowned slightly at the question. Did John want to be a vampire? He hoped the man didn't want to, because it sucked.''Because I didn't poison you.''he merely said.''I already told you; I just wanted to taste.''_

_**John :**__When John had undone the last button, he licked his lips and slowly pushed the fabric down Sherlock's left shoulder, his eyes dropping to the vampire's pale chest. He felt his heart beat strongly in his chest when he slowly reached to touch the man's pecs, smiling subtly when he felt how soft Sherlock's skin was.''Do I taste good?''he asked in a whisper, running his hand up the man's chest, his fingers brushing delicately along the man's collarbone and shoulder before he dragged his hand down Sherlock's arm slowly._

My lips part a little bit when I read Blaine's reply. Wow… it was sexy. I bit my bottom lip softly and I begin to type a reply when Blaine's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

''I'm sorry, I gotta go,''he says, leaning his head on his hand.

I look up at the webcam and frown a little bit.

''What? No! Come on,''I say in a whiny voice.

''I'll be back later, I promise. My brother is in town and I really want to see him.''

I pout and look down at my hands, then I look back at the webcam and I see Blaine pouting as well.

''Aww Kurt, don't make that face!''

**Kurt :** :c

''I'll be back in two or three hours maximum.''

''Okaaaay,''I say like a child who's being told to clean their room.

Blaine smiles softly and I smile back.

''See ya!''

''Bye! Have fun with your brother.''

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock felt a pleasant shiver going down his spine when he felt John's warm palm on his bare skin, getting goose bumps. His eyes fluttered shut for two or three seconds, enjoying the nice touch, and when he opened his eyes, his pupils were blown and darker.''You're delectable,''he whispered back, placing his hand in the small of John's back to bring him closer.''You taste like desire,''he added, his lips ghosting over the man's ear teasingly, sliding his leg between John's to get even closer to him._

[ Eight hours later ]

**Blaine :** I'm sorry :c

**Kurt :** *Ignoring you*

**Blaine :** Kuuurt!

**Kurt :** You said three hours.

**Blaine :** I knooow but sifgsaigfrnoasifgkafjng

**Blaine :** My brother stayed later than I thought!

**Kurt :** Psh.

**Blaine :** What can I do to be forgiven?

**Kurt :** I won't forgive you.

**Blaine :** Want to video chat?

**Kurt :** YES

**Blaine :** Wow, it was easy!

**Kurt :** Don't make me change my mind.

I sigh and Blaine sends an invitation for a video chat. I wait a couple of seconds before I accept.

''You're playing the independent?''he says with a grin, raising an eyebrow.

''I'm mad at you, so yes.''

''You're really mad at me?''

''Yes, but if John replies now, I will be happy,''I say innocently.

Blaine grins and he rolls his eyes, then he shakes his head slightly.

''Alright, let me read your reply first.''

I go on Facebook and play Criminal Case – it's so addicting, gosh – while Blaine reads, and I look at the corner of my screen every so often, watching Blaine's reaction.

''Wow,''he said with a breathy laugh.''Sherlock is in a sexy mood, isn't he?''

I chuckle softly and lick my lips.

''Do you like Sherlock being in a sexy mood?''I ask, mocking what Blaine told me earlier.

Blaine smiles and he breathes in, sitting straighter on his chair.

''Well, to be honest, yes.''

I raise an eyebrow and tilt my head slightly.

''Yeah? Well, it will be fun,''I say in a teasing voice.

Blaine's smile widens a little bit and he looks down nervously at his keyboard while he types.

**Kurt :** Perv.

**Blaine :** Perv yourself.

**Kurt :** Shh.

''Stop distracting meee!''Blaine said, chuckling.

''Oh, I'm sorry, mister.''

I grin and laugh slightly.

_**John :**__John swallowed thickly and he closed his eyes. His hand slowly moved back to the vampire's chest, stroking sensually, allowing Sherlock to slide his leg between his. His free hand cupped the man's face gently and he connected their lips with a soft moan, his back arching slightly into Sherlock's hand._

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock let out a shaky breath against John's lips and he let his fingers slide down the man's back slowly, his hand squeezing one of his butt cheeks gently before he rolled on top of him, pressing his body down on John's. He kissed him more fiercely, his thigh rubbing against John's crotch inadvertently._

I look up at the screen and Blaine's expression makes me grin. Even if the image is slightly blurry, I can tell that he's blushing.

_**John :**__John blushed deeply when he felt the hand on his butt, and he moaned in surprise at the sudden change of positions and the friction on his member through the thin fabric of his pajama pants made him gasp. He kissed back as fiercely, both of his hands running up Sherlock's bare chest and he looped his arms around the man's neck, bringing him closer, his hips bucking upward, feeling himself growing hard in his underwear._

''Someone's getting in a sexy mood as well,''I say in a light tone, just to tease Blaine.

Blaine looked up at the webcam.

''Are you talking about John or me?''he asks.

''Both.''

**Blaine :** sdifnsklgkjf.

I wink and grin slightly, then I look down at my keyboard – and I don't know why I do this because I don't even need to look at it when I type.

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock groaned and he nipped at John's bottom lip teasingly, sliding his hands under the man's shirt and he broke the kiss for a second, just enough time to take off John's shirt. One of his hands roamed over John's flat stomach and up his chest while the other slid under the man's thigh to lift his leg a little bit. He felt John's erection brushing against his own and he let out a breathy moan, pulling away from the kiss again to attack the man's neck with his lips, rolling his hips down on John's._

Again, I look up at Blaine to see his reaction, and it's _h-i-l-a-r-i-o-u-s_. He's all flushed and his lips are parted, and his eyebrows are slightly raised.

''Still alive?''I say with a smirk.

Blaine blinks a couple of times and he swallows nervously.

''I'll be right back,''he said in a high pitched voice.

I narrow my eyes a little bit.

''What?''

''I'll be right back, I need to – I mean – my mom called me,''he said in a rush.

''Oh my god.''

''What?''

''Are you …?''

Blaine looks up at the webcam with round eyes, then he frowned and shook his head.

''No, I'm – no, my mom called me, I told you.''

''Oh my god! You're hard!''I say with a laugh.

''SHH! Oh my god, Kurt, stop that!''

''Wanky!''

''You're a pain in the ass, do you know that?''

''I thought you were used to the pain in the ass?''

Blaine's eyes widen and I laugh even more.

''We're not friends anymore. Bye.''

''Wait-wait-wait, you'll be back after you're finished, right?''

''I don't know, do you deserve my company?''

''I do. Hurry up, Sherlock won't wait all night!''

''Holy – okay, I'll be right back. If I'm not back after 20 minutes it's because I'm dead.''

''Okay!''

I bite my bottom lip, smiling widely, and I watch him stand up from his chair and walk away.

''WARNING, BLAINE'S FAMILY! BLAINE'S GOT A BONER!''I yell into the microphone.

I burst into laughter when Blaine runs back into the room.

''Fuck you,''he laughs, then he ends the video chat.

Hahaha. _I'm awesome._


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. 35 followers ! New hi-score ! Hahah :D I'm really happy you guys like this ! I've written this whole chapter yesterday and I'm almost finished with the fifth, so I've decided to post the chapter 4 now :D Enjoy some smutty stuff ! Hahaha :D I love every single one of your reviews by the way ! You're all awesome and I love you all !**

**Warnings : Phone sex, sex talk.**

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee :c**

* * *

**Kurt :** apnergnaedbjnafnsjfkgsdfl ( Friday, June 28, 2013 ) 10:09 AM

…

**Kurt :** Blaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ( Saturday, June 29, 2013 ) 1:48 PM

…

**Kurt :** Where are you? ( Saturday, June 29, 2013 ) 6:20 PM

…

**Kurt :** I miss youuuuuuu ( Sunday, June 30, 2013 ) 5:01 PM

…

**Blaine :** I am so, /so/ sorry T_T

**Kurt :** Where have you been?

**Blaine :** My dad's computer had a virus and internet has been blocked… trust me I tried to find a WI-FI but skljasfdfgksfheuiearg

**Blaine :** It'd be so easier if we could text…

**Kurt :** Wait… I just realized that we never asked each other where we live…

**Blaine :** Oh my god… you're totally right! Where do you live?

**Kurt :** Lima, Ohio. I don't think it's on the map so don't try to find it. And you?

I wait for Blaine to answer me, but even after 6 minutes, I still don't have a response.

**Kurt :** Blaine?

**Blaine :** I just gave myself the biggest facepalm ever.

**Kurt :** Why?

**Blaine :** Because I live in Ohio too. I live in Westerville.

I stare at my screen for a whole minute, not moving, barely blinking.

**Blaine :** How many facepalms did you give yourself?

**Kurt :** I've lost the count. Give me your phone number right now.

**Blaine :** Yes sir.

Blaine writes his number and I add it to my contacts, clicking his name to send him a texto.

_We're stupid. – K_

_We're more than stupid. – B_

I giggle and I bite my bottom lip softly.

**Kurt :** Awesome! Now I don't need to be on the computer all the time ~

**Blaine :** Hohoho! So you go on your computer just for me?

**Kurt :** Well I need somebody to entertain me, Santa.

**Blaine :** I'm not a toy.

**Kurt :** Yes you are. You're my toy.

**Blaine :** That's cool. I just wanted you to be sure.

**Kurt :** Sure about what?

**Blaine :** That I'm all yours.

**Kurt :** WHAT YOU WAITIN' FOR

**Blaine :** PROMISCUOUS GIRL, YOU'RE TEASIN' ME

**Kurt :** YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT, AND I GOT WHAT YOU NEED

**Blaine :** I GOT THE D

**Kurt :** These words are not in the lyrics

**Blaine :** It's not any less true ~

**Kurt :** I hope so. ;)

**Kurt :** BOYYY WHERE'S JAAAWN?

**Blaine :** He's coming!

**Kurt :** He already came.

**Blaine :** Omfg Kurt you know what I mean

**Kurt :** HIHIHIHIHIHIHI

[ Two weeks later ]

**Kurt :** I tried it.

**Blaine :** What?

**Kurt :** I tried it.

**Blaine :** You tried what?

**Kurt :** ogdgfkjlsdfh.

**Blaine :** Oh yes, I do that a lot, too.

**Kurt :** I know.  
**Blaine :** No, seriously, what did you try? It's 1 a.m., my brain is off

I bite the corner of my bottom lip, wondering if I should tell him.

…

Oh, well. I tell him pretty random things sometimes, so it can't hurt.

**Kurt :** I tried what you told me two months ago.

**Blaine :** I told you a lot of things since we met, Kurt. That's unfair D:

**Blaine :** Oh wait a second

**Blaine :** Did you?

**Kurt :** Yes.

**Blaine :** OMG.

**Kurt :** Don't.

**Blaine :** How does it feel like?

**Kurt :** You know how it feels like.

**Blaine :** I roll my eyes at you. Did you like it? Did it feel good?

**Kurt :** Well it was… weird.

**Kurt :** Not unpleasant, but weird.

**Blaine :** Can you touch your prostate?

**Kurt :** I don't even know where it is and what it's supposed to do.

**Blaine :** Me neither… I mean I know where it is, but I can't reach it :c

**Kurt :** Where is it exactly?

**Blaine :** Google is your friend! :D

**Kurt :** Sigh.

I lean my head on my hand and I open a new tab for Google – I can hear you judging me, but I just want to be more informed. Okay. Google Images. Prostate.

…

Okay, so it's…. it's very deep in my…... whoa.

**Kurt :** Do you seriously hope to reach this spot with your fingers?

**Blaine :** Yes!

**Blaine :** Well… I'd like to :c Because it already feels great only toward the entrance and yadda yadda but I'd like a little bit more ~

**Kurt :** I don't think it feels /that/ great…

_Blaine is typing…_

_Blaine has disconnected._

What the hell?

…

It's been ten minutes and he's still not back. I wonder why he's suddenly disconnected…

_[ Incoming call ]_

I look at the screen of my cellphone and I frown a little bit, tilting my head to the side, then I press the 'talk' button and pull the phone to my ear.

''Hello?''I say hesitantly.

''Hi, it's me. Internet decided to crash again,''says a familiar voice.

I smile and close my laptop, I put it aside and then I lay on my bed, getting comfortable.

''Internet really doesn't like you this month, uh?''

I hear him chuckle.

''No, it doesn't. So – what were we talking about? Oh yes, we –''

''Wait – no, no no no no, I'm not having this conversation on the phone.''

''Why not?''he asked with a giggle.

''Because it's way too embarrassing.''

''I don't see what's embarrassing. It's only you and me talking about fingering ourselves,''he said bluntly.

A deep red spreads across my cheeks and my heart begins to pound strongly in my chest.

''I – I – no. We're not having this conversation. Next subject.''

Blaine laughed.

''Come on, Kurt! You're an adult and you're mature enough to talk about sex, aren't you?''

''You're the most stubborn person I know.''

''So what? You like this part of me and I know it.''

''How can you tell?''

''Because I'm being stubborn all the time but you keep talking to me _anyway_.''

I pause, shifting to get some warmth under the blanket.

''Maybe you're right,''I say after a minute.

''I know I'm right. You know… we can have that kind of conversation without being embarrassed, right? I mean – we know each other pretty well now and I think we got to the point where we can tell each other anything,''he admitted.

Again, I say nothing for a couple of seconds. I'm just thinking.

''Erm… yeah, I guess,''I say hesitantly.''But I'd still find odd to talk about… sex. It's not something I talk a lot about.''

''You've got to be shitting me. I can't count all the times _you_ started a sex scene between John and Sherlock, and I don't remember you having censored anything. In fact, you write shameless sex pretty much all the time,''he says, and I freeze a little bit, blushing.

''It's – it's not the same thing. We're talking about _our_ sexuality, not a fictional one.''

''It's even more hot, don't you think?''

''Blaine – no, I mean – I don't know,''I stutter.

''Have you ever tried phone sex?''

I roll my eyes and I sigh.

''Okay, I get it, you're horny.''

Blaine chuckles lightly.

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Oh, you totally know.''

''What are you wearing?''

My eyes widen and I frown, trying to assimilate what he just said.

''Pardon me?''

''What are you wearing?''he repeats.

''Blaine.''

''Kurt.''

''We're not having phone sex.''

''Who said we were going to have phone sex?''he says innocently.

''Your voice. Your tone. Your questions. I can feel your horniness from here.''

''You seem to notice a lot of things,''he purrs.

I blush deeply.

''Stop that right now.''

''Why? It could be fun!''

''First, because I don't even know how to have phone sex. Second, we're only friends and we never met. Third, this is going way too quickly. And fourth…. wait, no, never mind.''

''No, tell me.''

''No,''I say sternly.

''Kurt, come on! Are you scared of something?''

''No, I'm not. I just – I don't want to talk about this.''

''Please. Tell me.''

I remain quiet for a while, closing my eyes, then I sigh heavily and speak again.

''I'm really easy to turn on.''

''So what? I'm easy to turn on too.''

''I was already aware of that. You had a boner the first time we wrote a sex scene,''I say with a chuckle.

''Stop teasing me with this! And… since you're easy to turn on, how come _you_ didn't have a boner? I mean – it was pretty hot, wasn't it?''

''Er… I… didn't feel the need to tell you I had one.''

''Oh my god.''

I smile.

''That's very cruel from you, Kurt,''he says, and I swear his voice came out thicker and deeper.

''I'm sorry – wait no, I'm not. I had fun making fun of you.''

''Did you touch yourself afterward?''

I don't speak. I stay silent, biting my bottom lip, opening my eyes slowly to stare at the ceiling.

''I did,''I murmur.

A small gasp comes out of Blaine's throat and I feel my cock twitch at the small moan that follows right after.

''Blaine?''

''Yeah?''

''Are you… are – are you touching yourself?''I ask.

There is a short silence.

''Yes,''he breathes.

My eyes flutter shut quickly and I swallow thickly, trying to chase away all the inappropriate thoughts that come to my mind.

''Sometimes I like imagining your hands on me,''he said in a murmur, sending wild shivers down my spine, and I feel my blood rushing downward.''I like imagining how you'd touch me if we were together in the same room… thin, nimble fingers roaming over my body…''

My hand slowly begins to run down my bare chest, gasping softly when it brushed over one of my buds, reaching the waistband of my underwear. I let my hand linger below my navel for a couple of seconds before I go lower and rub my palm lightly against my growing erection.

''You there?''he asks, and I can tell that he's grinning.

I swallow dryly and lick my lips, nodding even if he can't see me.

''Yes,''I breathe, my voice slightly more high pitched than I expected.

''Are you touching yourself too?''

I smile nervously and I close my eyes again.

''Almost,''I say with a small and breathy laugh.

Blaine moans and my toes curl at the noise.

''I'm so close already,''Blaine admits.''I've been doing this since you started talking about fingering yourself… speaking of which, you'll see that the more you do it, the more you like it.''

I bite my bottom lip roughly and I tug down my underwear, tossing it somewhere in my bed, sighing as my erection is finally freed. I reach down and let the tip of my fingers brush along the underside of my hard length, a soft moan escaping my mouth.

''Still want to know what I'm wearing?''I ask a little bit breathlessly.

''Please,''he groans.

A grin plays on my lips and I whimper softly when my fingers touch my frenulum.

''Nothing but skin,''I whisper teasingly.

''Oh god, Kurt, you can't –''

''Mmh?''

Blaine doesn't finish his sentence. The only things I can hear are his moans and his heavy breathing. I lick my dry lips and I wrap my fingers around the base of my cock, squeezing lightly before I begin to stroke myself slowly, enjoying the moment.

''What would you do if you were here with me?''I ask, not knowing from where those words came from.

Blaine let out a shaky breath and he whimpers.

''I'd try to find all of your sensitive spots and I'd tease you with my lips,''he says huskily.''I'd taste your skin and I'd mark you as mine… and maybe I'd kiss you if I'd be allowed…''

The more Blaine talks, the more I quicken the pace of my strokes, and I already feel the heat coiling in my lower body. Wow. It was quick. Gosh… I didn't know words could have this effect on me…

''Blaine,''I moan through my uneven breath.''I – I want to meet you. I need you. I'll let you touch me wherever you want… I want to feel your hands on me, I want to feel your body… and I'll – I'll let you kiss me if you want to…''

As a response, I hear a raspy groan and a few whimpers coming from Blaine, and the sounds were louder than the previous ones… which means that…

''Fuck, Kurt,''Blaine pants.

''Close…''

''I want you so bad, you can't imagine how…''

I moan and throw my head backward, my hips thrusting up in my hand at every few strokes.

''Come for me, baby,''Blaine says in a low voice.

I don't really need to be told twice. Hearing Blaine's whimpers and his low voice send me over the edge, and I kick my blanket away before a few long streams of come spurt all over my chest and abs.

...

Holy shit… I don't think I've ever came this hard in my entire life.

I sigh contently and collapse on my back, panting heavily. We both stay quiet during the afterglow, the sound of our breaths melting together, and after one or two minutes, I speak first.

''I'm gonna kick you in the nuts for having done this to me,''I say with a weak laugh.

Blaine chuckles slightly and he sighs.

''For having given you an orgasm?''

''Basically. But without my consent.''

We both giggle breathlessly, and Blaine speaks again.

''I told you it'd be fun.''

''Yeah… I must agree. It was.''

A couple of seconds pass and none of us talk.

''You know… we don't have to talk about this later if it makes you uncomfortable. We can forget that it happened – which I will obviously not be able to do, but if it's what you want, we can do this. Not talk about it. I don't mind. I just – I don't want this to change anything between us if it's not going to be positive.''

I listen closely while Blaine talks, a slow smile spreading my lips.

''Thank you, Blaine.''

I hear him sigh.

''So we're okay?''

I chuckle softly and I open my eyes to look through the window, watching the moon.

''We're okay.''


	5. Chapter 5

**50 FOLLOWERS ! Wow ! I'm so happy you guys like this fic :D TBH I didn't expect any readers ! Hahahah :D **

**Sooo ! This chapter is completely, ****_completely_**** random. I think it's funny though. No smut in that one ! But it'll come soon. ( No pun intented ~ )**

**Enjoy :D !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee :c**

* * *

Blaine is literally the most awesome person on Earth. Why do I say that? Because it's true. No – for real, he's amazing. He makes me laugh all the time. I can tell him anything I want without being embarrassed. And luckily, he keeps his promises – except when he tells me he will be online at a certain time of the day. He's always late. But that's not the point – Blaine keeps his promises, and that's really great, because we haven't talked about the phone sex at all. No uncomfortable conversations. And it's been _two weeks_since it happened.

… but he's kind of breaking his promise now. Kind of…

**Blaine :** Can I ask you something?

**Kurt :** Sure. Go ahead.

**Blaine :** You know when we… dlfghdkjlsg?

**Kurt :** Yes…..?

**Kurt :** Wait no

**Kurt :** You said we wouldn't talk about it

**Blaine :** I KNOOOW BUT NLFGNDSKLJGJ I just want to know something.

**Blaine :** Please?

I breathe through my nose and sigh heavily, shaking my head a little bit.

**Kurt :** Okaaay. What do you want to know?

**Blaine :** I want to knooow

**Blaine :** When we were er… 'talking'

I blush deeply.

**Blaine :** You said that you wanted to meet me.

My eyes narrow a little bit and I frown.

**Kurt :** Yeah?

**Blaine :** Yes, you did.

**Kurt :** It wasn't a 'really?' yeah, it was a 'so what?' yeah. I remember. I want you to elaborate.

**Blaine :** Oh right. Well I wanted to know if you really wanted to meet me?

**Blaine :** Because we live only two hours away from each other and ldksjglkfjg

**Blaine :** I have a car

My heart begins to pound in my chest.

**Kurt :** Of course I want to meet you. One day. It'd be cool.

**Blaine :** :D

**Blaine :** Okay! That's all I wanted to know :D

A sigh of relief escapes my throat.

**Kurt :** That's all?

**Blaine :** That's all :)

**Blaine :** And now… WHERE'S SHERLOCK?

**Kurt :** He's masturbating.

**Blaine :** Tell him to finish up, we don't have the whole day D:

**Kurt :** But he just started :c

**Blaine :** So what? John will finish him!

**Kurt :** I like the idea. HE'S COMIIING ~

**Blaine :** NOOO HE CAN'T COME YET

**Kurt :** Omg Blaine you're so stupid

**Blaine :** Psh. Stupid yourself.

**Kurt :** Don't psh me.

**Blaine :** PSH PSH PSH PSH

**Kurt :** I have a feeling of déjà vu.

**Blaine :** Me too! Hahaha :D

I smile. _He's amazing_.

[ Three days later ]

_**John :**__John swallowed thickly and he rubbed his eyes.''Please, Sherlock. I beg you. I can't stand to see myself growing old knowing that we can't be together forever,''John said in a cracking voice, his eyes watery, his hands grasping Sherlock's biceps tightly._

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock kept looking at the man with his natural cold stare, but he knew that John was used to it and knew he wasn't being insensitive toward him.''I can't,''he said after a while, his voice low and deep._

**Kurt :** OH MY SHIT

**Kurt :** OH MY GOD

**Blaine :** WHAT

**Kurt :** HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD

**Blaine :** WHAAAAT?!

**Kurt :** I DROPPED MY MOUSE AND IT MADE A FUCKING LOUD NOISE AND I JUMPED

**Blaine :** YOU HAVE A MOUSE?

**Kurt :** MY COMPUTER MOUSE, YOU DORK!

**Blaine :** HAHAHAHAHAHAH KURT YOU RUINED THE AMBIANCE!

**Kurt :** WHAT ARE YOU TAFLKING ABOUT? I HAD A HEART ATTCK AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT THE RP!

**Blaine :** YOU CAN'T EVEN TYPE

**Blaine :** GO HOME

**Blaine :** YOU'RE DRUNK

**Kurt :** WHY ARE WE TYPING WITH CAPS LOCK

**Kurt :** STOP YELLING AT ME

**Blaine :** YOU STARTED

**Kurt :** And I stop.

**Blaine :** Phew!

**Kurt :** Almost died.

**Blaine :** Almost.

_**John :**__John sobbed softly and he tightened his grip on Sherlock's arms, feeling the tears stream down his face.''You can't do this to me, Sherlock. You can't let me die. You – you can't let me die if you have the opportunity to keep me by your side forever,''John said in a shaky voice._

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock farted._

**Blaine :** OMFG AHAHHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAH

**Kurt :** HAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Blaine :** WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS KURT

**Blaine :** YOU'RE HORRIBLE

**Kurt :** I DON'T KNOW AHAHAHAHAHHAHA

**Blaine :** RUINING THE AMBIANCE AGAIN

**Blaine :** CONGRATS NOW I'M COMPLETELY OOC

**Kurt :** OOPS AHAHAHAHAHAHA OMFG I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING

**Blaine :** ME NEITHER AHAHAHAH

**Blaine :** WHEEZING

Soooo, as you can see, my I.Q dropped to 5 since I've met Blaine. But I'm not going to complain. It's really great to have fun… which was something I wasn't having very often before we started talking.

…

Give me a minute. I just need to breathe a little bit, because I'm laughing so hard that I'm nearly choking now. My abs hurt. Ow. Yes, I have abs. I think the fact that I laugh that hard every day has something to do with this sudden musculature… or not. Let me dream.

**Kurt :** WE'RE TYPING WITH CAPS LOCK AGAIN AHAHAH

**Blaine :** HOW CAN WE NOT

**Kurt :** OKAY. OKAY. BREATHE.

**Kurt :** Breathe. Okay.

**Blaine :** Ahhh.

**Blaine :** You're such a dork.

**Kurt :** Everybody's got a dork side.

**Blaine :** DO YOU LOVE ME?

**Kurt :** CAN YOU LOVE MINE?

**Blaine :** NOBODY'S A PICTURE PERFECT

**Kurt :** EXCEPT ME ~

**Blaine :** That's not in the lyrics!

**Kurt :** Wow we suddenly stopped typing with caps lock

**Kurt :** Give my brain the time to adjust

**Blaine :** Jeez Kurt, what have you smoked?

**Kurt :** A plane.

**Blaine :** A plane.

**Kurt :** Yes.

**Blaine :** A plane.

**Kurt :** Yes. Everybody smokes a plane sometimes.

**Kurt :** Because it can make you FLY and be HIGH

**Blaine :** WHO ARE YOU OMFG AHAHAHAHAHAHA S;OUGHAIPERU^Bhairsk

**Kurt :** YOU TYPED HAIR IN THE END OF YOUR 'SENTENCE'

**Blaine :** I ALSO TYPED PERU.

**Kurt :** Omfg we need to sleep.

**Blaine :** Agree. Bye.

**Kurt :** Call me.

**Blaine :** SO CALL ME MAYBE okay no bye I'm calling you right away.

**Kurt :** Kay ~

I smile and I close my laptop, stripping to my underwear before I turn off the light and go to lay in my bed, curling into the thick blanket. I hear my ringtone and my smile widens, then I press the 'talk' button and pull the phone to my ear.

''Hey sexy,''I say, grinning.

''Woot woot, what was that for?''

''For nothing. It just came out like this.''

''I like being greeted like this,''he said in a light tone.

''I bet you like it.''

I chuckle softly.

''I still can't believe you wrote that Sherlock farted.''

And heeere we go. I'm still laughing uncontrollably and I can't stop. I hear Blaine laughing as well and it makes me laugh even more.

''Blaine, shut up! I can't breathe!''I say breathlessly.

''It's your fault! You and your randomness!''

I snort a laugh and close my eyes.

''Oh shut it, _you're_the one who talked about an orgy the first time we talked. That's the top of the randomness.''

''Nuh-uh, _you_talked about an orgy and I elaborated. It's totally different.''

''Excuses, excuses.''

''Psh.''

''Don't psh me.''

''You know I will never stop,''Blaine says, chuckling.

I giggle softly and I sigh contently, a smile playing on my lips.

''When are we going to meet?''he asks.

I open my eyes slowly and blink.

''I don't know?''I say hesitantly.

''Soon?''

I bite my bottom lip and turn to lay on my back.

''Do you want to?''

''Kurt… of course I want to meet you soon. I wouldn't be asking you otherwise.''

''Yeah… you're right.''

There is a short silence.

''So?''

''So what?''I say, a little bit confused.

''Will we meet soon?''

''Um… yeah. Yes. I'd like to meet you.''

''You sure? You don't sound really convinced,''he states.

''No – no, it's – it's just… I'm nervous, that's all…''

Again, none of us talk for a couple of seconds, but when Blaine speaks again, I hear a smile in his soft voice.

''You're nervous? Why?''  
''Because… I don't know. I'm scared that you –''  
''No.''

''What?''

''Don't make me the 'I'm scared not to be the one you thought I was' and shits thing. Just… don't.''

''But I – I – what if it's –''

''Please, Kurt…''he said softly.

I shut my mouth and close my eyes again, sighing through my nostrils, and when I speak again, my voice is more hesitant than I expected.

''Are you free this weekend?''

''Yes,''Blaine responds automatically, sounding hopeful.

A nervous smile spreads my lips and I chuckle quietly.

''I guess you're not free anymore,''I say teasingly.

The sound he makes literally makes me melt. It was a cute, high pitched squeal that clearly reveals his happiness.

''I can't wait,''he breathes.

''Yes, you can.''

He laughs gently.

''I guess you're right. But you know what I mean.''

''Yeah, I know.

I chuckle softly and I curl comfortably into my blanket.

''I can't wait either.''


	6. Chapter 6

**63 followers... WOW. I've never been so proud of myself haha :'D Thanks to all of you for your reviews, I genuinely love every single one of them. They make me feel like I'm a superstar hahaha :D I plan some smut for the next chapter ~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee :c**

* * *

**Blaine :** I've stained my bed last night :(

**Kurt :** You came in your sleep?

**Blaine :**I… actually spilled grape juice on my bed sheets :|

I snort and I shake my head slightly.

**Kurt :** Oops ~ My brain is the only one to Blaine.

**Kurt :** To blame * wtf

**Blaine :** Ahaha!

**Blaine :** You have a dirty mind.

_Kurt is typing…_

**Blaine :** No don't say it.

**Blaine :** 'No dirty mind, only sexy thoughts'. I know.

**Kurt :** Good boy.

**Blaine :** :D

**Kurt :** I'm 110% sure that if you had a tail, it'd be wagging.

**Blaine :** I have a tail.

**Kurt :** …. tell me it's not wagging.

**Blaine :** No, I really have a tail! I'm a werewolf :D

**Kurt :** Can you prove it?

**Blaine :** Yes. I won't shave for two weeks and you'll see.

**Kurt :** NO

**Kurt :** DON'T DO THAT

**Blaine :** What?

**Kurt :** NO BEARD

**Kurt :** YOU HAVE TO SHAVE

**Blaine :** OKAY I'LL SHAVE

**Kurt :** HAIR IS EVIL

**Kurt :** GOOD

**Kurt :** THAT'S REALLY GREAT

**Kurt :** KEEP GOING

**Blaine :** OKAY I WILL

**Kurt :** OKAY AWESOME

**Blaine :** Wow that was intense.

**Kurt :** Yeah. I'm gonna take a shower now.

**Blaine :** Okay! Bye :D Don't spend too much time masturbating!

**Kurt :** No, no. Just enough ~

[…]

**Blaine :** KUUUURT RP WITH MEEEE

**Kurt :** I'M WATCHING A T.V SHOOOW SIOGNADFRNZKDFJNH

**Blaine :** But :c

**Kurt :** Sorry :c

**Blaine :** PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE

**Blaine :** PLEASE

**Blaine :** PLEASE

**Blaine :** PLEASE

**Blaine :** PLEASE

**Blaine :** PLAESARGS

**Kurt :** Holy shit shut up DO YOU WANT TO MAKE YOUR KEYBOARD BURST INTO FIRE?!

**Blaine :** NO BUT PLEASE RP WITH MEEEEE

**Kurt :** Jeeeez.

**Kurt :** Give me a few minutes.

**Blaine :** YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Blaine :** Hurry up!

**Kurt :** Be patient.

**Blaine :** But I want Sherlock to bite Joooohn! :c

**Kurt :** IGDKZJFGNKLDNFH okay. Gimme three minutes. Three.

**Blaine :** Okay :D I'M COUNTING!

_**Sherlock :**__''__I want you to be perfectly sure. I don't want to hurt you… because if you struggle, the pain will be unbearable. You'll want me to kill you,''Sherlock told John, looking at him worriedly._

_**John :**__John smiled softly and he kissed his lips lovingly.''Sherlock… I have nothing to hold me back. The only thing that keeps me alive is you… and I want to be with you for the eternity,''he murmured, looking straight into Sherlock's eyes._

**Kurt :** AW JAWN.

**Blaine :** HIHIHI.

**Blaine :** OKAY SHERLOCK BITE HIM NOW

**Kurt :** KSHGKDLFHGKDFSJGZSDF

_**Sherlock :**__Sherlock listened closely while John was talking to him, feeling his throat tightening a little bit. What was this feeling? Was he… moved?''Okay,''he murmured, nodding slightly, and then his eyes dropped to the man's lips. He remained quiet for a minute, thinking about what he was about to do. What if John didn't survive? Sherlock couldn't handle that…''I love you,''he whispered, looking into John's deep blue eyes._

**Blaine :** OMG

**Blaine :** OFMG

**Blaine :** ODFMH

**Blaine :** OMFG

**Kurt :** Holy shit Blaine shut up

**Blaine :** HE TOLD HIM HE LOVED HIM

**Blaine :** HE LOVES HIM

**Blaine :** SHERLOCK LOVES JOHN

**Kurt :** OF COURSE HE LOVES HIM THEY'RE DATING

**Blaine :** YES BUT HE ACTUALLY /TOLD/ HIM OMFGOMFGOFMGOFMGOFMGO

**Kurt :** TAKE A BREAKKKK OMG.

**Blaine :** HYPERVENTILATING

**Kurt :** Really?

**Blaine :** No.

**Kurt :** Jeez, Blaine, you scared me.

**Blaine :** BUT HE TOLD HIM HE LOVED HIM!

I sigh and I chuckle softly, shaking my head. I wonder if Blaine is as hyper as this in real life… if he is, I might smother him with a pillow while he sleeps. That'll solve the problem.

…

I'm kidding.

[Tuesday]

_THEY SAID YES! – K_

_Wait what o.o? – B__  
__My parents ( well Carole isn't my mom but you know what I mean ) agreed to let you stay here for the week end :D You'll save money! Hahaha :D – K_

_Omg! Really? – B_

_Yes :DD – K_

_Wheeeee! – B_

_But we must be careful though. We're used to swear and talk about sex all the time, but if we do that in front of my dad, we're both dead. And when I say dead, I mean DEAD – K_

_Wow, really? Luckily you told me! Hahaha :D – B_

_I'm so impatient! – B__  
__So am I :D – K_

[Friday]

_Today is the day. – B_

_The day of all days. – K_

_I'm really stressed right now. – K_

_Why D:? Am I intimidating? – B_

_No! No, you're not… it's a good stress. – K_

_Awww you're nervous! – B_

_Shut up! – K__  
__Okay I need to leave my phone now. I'm in my car :D – B_

_WHAT – K_

_YOUR ALREADY IN YOUR CAR? – K_

_I am! - B_

_Bye Kurt! See you later! – B_

_OMFG – K_

[…]

I'm sitting in the living room since Blaine texted me to tell me he drove past the Lima Bean. Am I nervous? Yes_._ _I really am._

''What if I'm not like he imagined me? Oh my god, what if he thinks I'm ugly? It's 3p.m and he left Westerville at 12:30. He should be here by now. Why isn't he here yet? He's not going to come. It was a prank. I knew it,''I ramble.

''Calm your butt, buddy,''my dad says, laughing.''I gotta check Finn's car. I'll be in the garage if you need me.''

''Okay,''I sigh.

I watch my dad leaving the room, and the silence falls in the living ro –

_Wait a second._

…

Is that a car that I just heard stop in front of the house?

…

I frown a little bit and I stand from the couch, walking to the window to look through the curtains, feeling my heart pound in my chest.

_Is that your car? – K_

_Yes. – B_

A wide smile spreads my lips and I throw my phone on the couch, I put my shoes on, and then I open the main door just in time to see Blaine getting out of his car. He looks up at me… _and he smiles._

What is air again?

Blaine takes a step toward me and I close the door, then I walk to him, smiling at him, and I feel my heart melt when I see him run/walk to me. He looks like a baby. I open my arms and Blaine almost jumps on me to hug me.

''Oh my god, you're so tiny!''I say with a laugh, hugging him back tightly.

''Tiny things are the cutest,''he responds, chuckling softly.

''I agree. You're really cute.''

''Aww, thank you.''

We both laugh and we stay in the nice embrace for a couple of seconds, and Blaine is the first to pull away. He leans back a tiny bit, just enough to be able to cup my face gently.

''Let me look at you,''he says in a murmur, smiling softly.

I grin nervously and I tilt my head a little bit, my eyelids batting slightly.

''You're beautiful.''

I feel my heart skip a beat at these words, a light blush spreading across my cheeks.

''Kurt, you're blushing,''Blaine states with a small laugh.

I roll my eyes and I pull him into a tight hug again.

''Nobody cares. I'm happy to see you.''

Blaine chuckles softly and he hugs me back, rubbing my back with one of his hands.

''I'm happy to see you, too.''

Blaine pulls away and he speaks again, looking into my eyes.

''I was scared that things wouldn't be the same,''he admitts.''Because sometimes people talk together on the Internet but it's completely different when they see each other in real life. Because it's easier to speak through computers or cellphones and things like that but in most of the cases it doesn't work in the end because people sometimes act like they're someone else and –''

''Blaine?''

Blaine stops talking and he looks at me curiously.

''Yes?''

''Shut up. You talk too much.''

Blaine shuts his mouth and he laughs slightly.

''I didn't have to be scared. You're the same person.''

''Because I tell you to shut up?''

''Yes. You never hesitate to tell me to shut up.''

I snort and I roll my eyes again, shoving him gently.

''If you say so,''I say in an innocent tone.

''Psh.''

''Blaine, don't.''  
''Okay, okay, Let me grab my backpack.''

Blaine smiles and he walks back to his car, getting his backpack on the backseat, then he locks the car doors and he walks over me.

''Do I get to sleep in your room?''he asks.

''If there's a miracle, my dad won't change his mind, so yes.''

''In your bed?''

''No. You sleep on the floor without blanket or pillow.''

Blaine snickers and he pinches one of my butt cheeks. I squeal and look at him with wide eyes, smiling nervously.

''Blaine! My dad is in the garage, he might have seen you,''I say, pretending to be shocked.

''Oopsie.''

I snort and I push him playfully, making him laugh.

''Alright, come on.''

Blaine smiles as I take his hand, leading him toward the house. I open the door and let him enter, then I walk in after him and I close the door behind us.

''I love this place already,''Blaine says with a smile as he looks around him.

''Yeah? That's great because I feel like you're gonna spend a lot of time here.''

Blaine turns his head to look at me, smiling curiously.

''Oh, you think so?''he says, giving me a challenging look.

I walk to him slowly, my hands resting on my hips.

''I do think so, and so do you.''

I raise an eyebrow at him and I grin, crossing my arms. Blaine holds my gaze for a couple of seconds, then he sighs and rolls his eyes gently.

''You're right. I'd love to spend a lot of time here with you.''

''I knew it. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you.''

''Don't push your luck.''

''I'm not pushing my luck. I'd even say that I'm far from the limit.''

Blaine scoffs and he shakes his head, grinning.

''Shut up and show me your room.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy titty fuck - 77 followers ! I'm so, so happy. Here are ten pages for the new chapter with some smut at the end ! I hope you'll like it :)**

**And for the new followers, I usually speak French so it might not be perfect. I try ! Hahah :D Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee :c**

* * *

Since my bedroom's door is already open, I lead Blaine inside, his hand still in mine, and I make a quick scan of the room to make sure there aren't some embarrassing things that Blaine could see. Pardon me? You don't think I there are things that can embarrass me in this room? HA!

''You're so lucky to have a room downstairs,''Blaine says, looking around with a smile.''I'd like to have a room like yours.''

''I agree, I'm pretty lucky. It's colder in here during summer.''

''And it's also more intimate,''he murmurs in my ear.

I roll my eyes and Blaine grins, winking at me.

''I'm kidding.''

''Oh, you're not,''I scoff.

''You can't read my mind.''

I sigh and I cross my arms over my chest, watching Blaine as he walks over my bed to put down his backpack.

''I wish I could; it'd be so much easier to understand you.''

Blaine frowns and he looks at me, pretending to be shocked.

''What are you insinuating, sir?''

I snicker and I shrug, biting my bottom lip softly.

''Nothing,''I say innocently, uncrossing my arms to shove my hands in my pockets.

There's a moment where Blaine and I just look at each other, both of us smiling. I look at him, studying every single feature of his face, remembering all the times he made me laugh… and all the times he made me blush. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice that he took a few steps toward me.

''What are you thinking about?''he murmurs, his voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

I blink a couple of times and I look at him, seeing his pupils dilating when I meet his gaze. A nervous smile spreads my lips and I look down, then back in Blaine's eyes.

''Erm… nothing special.''

Wow. Congrats, Kurt. You basically told yourself that Blaine isn't special to you. WHICH ISN'T TRUE.

''I mean – nothing you need to know,''I say, amending myself.

Blaine grins and he gives my hand a gentle squeeze – wait, when did he take my hand?

''You're cute when you blush,''he says, and I blush even more.''Well you're cute even when you're not blushing, but you're just… really cute right now.''

He laughs slightly and he tilts his head, seeming to wonder why I look like I'm going to swoon. I feel my heart pound in my chest, and I also feel that… weird tingle in my stomach when he looks at me.

''Do you usually openly flirt with boys like that?''I ask – and it was really stupid – curiously.

Blaine chuckles and he looks down, shaking his head no, and he looks up at me.

''No, I don't. I never really had the chance to. Plus… I didn't want to flirt with any of the guys I've met,''he admits.

''But you had a boyfriend,''I state.

''Er… yes. But like I told you, it was a dare. I mean – I was the dare, so the guy was the one who flirted with me.''

I wince a little bit.

''I can't believe somebody has done this to you,''I say, looking down, reaching up to adjust the collar of Blaine's pollo with one of my hands.''You're so kind and nice and adorable.''

A smile curls the corner of my lips and I look up at him, seeing a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

''You're cute when you blush.''

''Don't you dare imitate me.''

''What if I do?''

''I'll shut you up.''

I snort and I raise an eyebrow at him.

''Try me.''

''Okay,''he says, letting go of my hand.

''Wait, what –''

I stop talking when Blaine cups my face with both of his hands, bringing me closer and closer until our lips meet. It takes two or three seconds for me to understand what's happening and my heart skips a beat at the realization. My eyes flutter shut and I grasp Blaine's collar to bring him even closer, breathing in through my nostrils, allowing my lips to mold with his smoothly. A pleasant shiver runs down my spine when I feel Blaine's fingers running through my hair, tangling themselves in my locks.

Too soon to my taste, Blaine pulls back slightly, just enough to be able to look in my eyes, a smile spreading his lips.

''First kiss?''he asks in a whisper.

I swallow thickly and I blush deeply, blinking a few times.

''Was it that bad?''

''No – no, Kurt,''he chuckles, running his thumbs across my cheeks gently.''You're shaking,''he explains, his voice soft.

A quick look to my hand is enough to realize that yes, I am indeed shaking – and fuck, why the hell am I trembling that much? I almost sigh in relief. Here I thought I was a horrible kisser – it was until Blaine leant in to kiss me again. His lips catch mine a little bit more fiercely, but still tenderly. I sigh into the kiss and I gently push Blaine's hands away to loop my arms around his shoulders, tangling my fingers into his soft curls. I feel his strong hands grasp my waist and pull me closer, which makes me gasp slightly. An unknown amount of time pass and Blaine breaks the kiss suddenly, pulling me into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around my middle. I hug him back and I bury my face into the crook of his neck, taking the time to even my breath.

''I'm sorry, I couldn't resist,''Blaine murmurs after a while.''I really wanted to be the first to kiss you.''

A soft smile spreads my lips and I tighten the embrace slightly.

''Don't apologize. I'm glad you did it.''

Blaine's hand runs up and down my back slowly and affectionately at my response, and we stay like this for a while before Blaine pulls away to look at me, giving me a cute grin.

''I should introduce myself to your family, now. I wouldn't like them to think I'm antisocial,''he says, chuckling softly.

I want to snort and tell him that I want him all to myself, but I don't.

''Um – yeah, okay. But Finn and Carole aren't here right now. You can meet my dad, though,''I tell him, tugging at his hand to lead him out of my room.''Don't forget not to swear or talk about sex, uh?''

He gives me the 'I know, silly' look and I smirk, winking at him, looking down at our laced fingers before we walk outside. When we enter the garage, my dad peeks out of under the car, moving to get up, and he gets a towel to wipe his dirty hands.

''Um, dad, this is – this is Blaine,''I say, and I feel my heart melt at the smile on Blaine's face.

''It's nice to meet you, kiddo,''my dad says, holding a hand out toward Blaine.

Blaine shakes my dad's hand firmly – which makes my dad grin – and he responds politely.

''Likewise, Mr. Hummel. Thank you for letting me stay here for the weekend.''

My dad raises his eyebrows a little bit, seeming to be impressed by Blaine's politeness – well impressed is a big word, but my dad is used to hear Finn and I talk, and we're not the most polite people on Earth, it's not a secret.

''You're welcome in the house, Blaine. I hope you'll like it here. I tell you this because Kurt and Finn can be nightmares sometimes,''he jokes.

''Dad!''

Blaine chuckles along with my dad and I pout.

''I'm joking, buddy,''dad says, reaching to ruffle my hair – and he's ruINING MY PERFECT HAIRDO – and then he glances down at our hands still laced together.

''Are you guys together, or…?''he asks curiously.

My eyes widen a tiny bit as well as Blaine's and we look at each other. None of us gives my dad an answer – because to be honest, there is no answer. We did kiss so it probably means that we're not only friends, but we didn't talk about us being a couple. I mean – what should we tell him? We can't just be like 'no, we just kissed and it happened' or any kind of shits that sounds like this.

Okay. What the _hell_are we supposed to say?

''Ignore me,''my dad says suddenly, feeling the awkwardness caused by his question.

We don't need to be told twice. I tell my dad that I'll see him at dinner, and I drag Blaine out of the garage. I walk toward the front door, but Blaine tugs at my hand and I look at him curiously.

''Why don't we go for a walk?''he asks, smiling at me.''You could show me around since I'm gonna spend a lot of time here.''

A shy smile curls my lips at the last sentence, and I follow him when he walks toward the sidewalk.

''Okay, sure,''I say with a nod.''I'll show you the park first.''

He looks at me and gives me a cute smile. _Swoon_.

[A few hours later, toward 11 p.m]

'''Night dad,''I say, hugging him briefly.

''What about me?''

_Finn._

''Yeah, you too, pumpkin head. Please don't make too much noise tomorrow morning?''

I hear Blaine giggle quietly and he squeezes my hand slightly.

''I'll try,''Finn says, narrowing his eyes at me.

I tug at Blaine's hand and drag him downstairs, closing the door behind us. As soon as I let go of his hand, Blaine wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me from behind, kissing my nape before he rests his chin on my shoulder.

''What are you doing?''I ask with a small laugh, reaching behind me to tangle my fingers in his soft curls.

''I'm happy.''

''You're happy?''

''Yes,''he responds, his voice muffled by the skin of my neck.''Everything is so much better than I expected.''

He tightens the embrace and I smile, chuckling softly, turning my head to look at him.

''Let's be happy in my bed, then. I'm really tired.''

''How come you're tired? You always go to sleep at 1 or 2a.m,''

''Because of you, sir. I go to sleep earlier when you're not online.''

''Aww, how cute. You stay up late for me.''

''Pffft. Let go of me, now. I'm tired.''

Blaine laughs and he kisses the back of my head before he pulls away. I smile and I reach down to work my pants open, but I stop and I look at Blaine after I undid the button.

''I assume you don't mind if I sleep in underwear?''

Blaine snorts.

''Of course not. I always sleep in underwear too – but I think you're already aware of that.''

I snicker and I look at him, biting my bottom lip softly.

''I am,''I respond, winking at him.

''Someone feels flirty tonight.''

''Oh, you can talk.''

We both laugh as we start to undress, and I can literally _feel_Blaine's gaze on me when I take off my pants. I frown a little bit and I turn around to look at him, only to see him stare at my butt with wide eyes.

''What?''I say, raising an eyebrow.

''That ass.''

I roll my eyes and I grin, shaking my head, then I unbutton my shirt and I let it slide down my shoulders.

''Perv.''

''Hey, come on, you can't blame me. You're the one who's wearing tight boxer briefs.''

''Shut up and cuddle with me,''I say as I climb onto the bed and crawl under the blanket.

Blaine grins widely and he strips to his boxers, then he turns off the light and he joins me under the covers, snuggling into me. Wow… I'd never thought it'd feel so great to be that close to someone. After a minute, I feel his lips into the crook of my neck, sending a pleasant shiver down my spine, and his hand runs up and down my chest slowly.

''Kuuurt?''Blaine says in an innocent voice as he traces invisible patterns on my chest.

My eyes blink open and I look at him curiously.

''Do you remember what you told me Thursday?''

There is a silence while I try to remember what I could possibly have told him, and then it hits me.

''I'm not sure…?''I lie.

Blaine kisses my neck and I sigh through my nostrils, my eyelids fluttering shut.

''You told me you could try to touch it for me.''

A deep blush spreads across my cheeks. What is he talking about, you say? You totally know. I can already hear you judging me for having offered Blaine to touch his prostate. Stop judging me. He tries to touch him by himself but he can't. It's a good deed, isn't it?

''I don't… have anything,''I say, sounding nervous.

''You don't? No wonder you didn't like it when you tried,''he responds with a light chuckle.

''I used soap…''

''Oh. That works too. But whatever, I brought my own.''

''What?''I say with a frown, pulling away slightly to look at him.''You brought your lubricant? Did you come here just for –''

''No, Kurt, don't say that. You know I didn't come to see you just for sex.''

I feel my cock twitch at his last word.

''Don't make me feel bad about this, please,''Blaine says a little bit sadly.''I just asked before you offered me to do it.''

There is another silence. It's true that I offered him to do it, but I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of… physical contact. I mean – I write a lot about sex with Blaine, but I don't know if I'd be any good at it.

… it costs nothing to try, though. And I'm almost 18, for god sakes. It's time for me to try and experiment, isn't it?

''Undress.''

Blaine smiles enthusiastically at the simple word and he reaches for his backpack, rummaging through it to get the lubricant, and then he crawls back under the blanket, attacking my lips with his. Wow. _He's really eager._

I moan into the kiss when I feel his hard-on on my thigh and I push him on his back gently. I roll on top of him and I tug down his underwear in one swift movement – since it seems that he can't do it himself – and I toss the cloth away, crawling back over him, feeling his erection brush against my abdomen.

''A big boy, aren't we?''I say in a teasing voice.

Blaine makes a purr like noise and he grins, biting his bottom lip softly. Well, he's certainly a big boy. Not as big as I am, but it's more impressive when it's on another man's body.

''Come here,''he murmurs.

He pulls me closer while he wraps his legs around my waist, pressing our bodies together, and a groan escapes my lips when I feel his hard length against mine.

''Please Kurt, do it now,''he pants.

…

Okay. So I'm actually going to finger Blaine. Like… now. In less than a minute.

''Okay,''I breathe, reaching for the bottle of lubricant.

I pull away slightly, just enough to be able to pour the product on my fingers – holy shit it smells like strawberries – and I toss the bottle away.

''Like the smell?''he asks with a grin.

''What?''

''Smells like strawberries.''

I narrow my eyes at him.

''You little minx. That's why you asked me my favorite fruit last week.''

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Of course you don't,''I say as I reach down to circle his entrance with one of my fingers.

Blaine moans softly and he bites his bottom lip.

''Two,''he says, looking up at me.

''Two?''

''Two. Middle and ring finger.''

I raise my eyebrows a little bit. Well, he's definitely more used to it than I am.

''Okay.''

I breathe through my nostrils and I do what he asks me, pressing my two fingers inside of Blaine hesitantly. It's warm, it's soft, and fuck… it's _tight_.

''Don't be scared to hurt me, Kurt,''Blaine says, moving his hips slightly.''You can move.''

I nod slightly and I drag my fingers in and out slowly at first, seeing Blaine shutting his eyes and tilting his head backward. I keep going and I look down at his tone and tan chest, and then my eyes roam over his neck and collarbones.

''You have to go further if you want to touch it,''he murmurs, opening his eyes to look at me.

Again, I give him a nod and I press my fingers deeper inside of him, searching for that sweet bundle of nerves that is supposed to send Blaine on cloud nine.

''I think you're cloOOSE OH FUCK!''he shouts.

My eyes widen and I slap a hand over his mouth quickly.

''Shut up, Blaine! Everybody is going to hear you!''

''Mmmmmmpffff!''

''Oh right, sorry…''

I remove my hand and he looks at me with dark eyes.

''How does it feel like?''I ask curiously, trying to reach the spot again.

''It's – it's like... like if you were touching a raAW – holy shit – like if you were touching a raw nerve but it's –''

Blaine pauses to bite at his lip roughly.

''But the shock is pleasant instead of being painful,''he explains.''Holy fuck, I'm so close already… it's fucking ridiculous,''he chuckles.

''Yeah?''I breathe.

Blaine nods and he let out a few whimpers, his head lolling to the side, his chest rising and falling quickly. He reaches down to wrap his fingers around his cock and he begins to stroke himself at a steady pace, his hips thrusting upward slightly every now and then.

''Please Kurt, go faster,''he pants.

''What if I don't want to go faster?''

''Fuck you,''he laughs.

I chuckle softly and I lean in to pull him into a heated kiss, running my free hand up his chest until I reach his dark curls, tangling my fingers in them. I quicken the pace of my other hand, still thrusting into Blaine, hitting his prostate at every few thrusts.

''Fuck – m'gonna come,''Blaine breathes.

''Do you think you can be quiet?''

''No,''he grins.

''Do I need to smother you with a pillow?''

''Shut up –''

Blaine can't finish his sentence. He throws his head backward and he moans loudly, but the noise dies in my mouth when I clash our lips together. I feel him clench around my fingers, his whole body tensing, and I also feel hot streams of come splatting on my stomach. Blaine's legs are wrapped tightly around my waist and his arms are looped around my neck so I can barely move right now, but after a minute, his body relaxes finally into the mattress and he sighs contently. I drag my fingers out of him delicately, seeing Blaine wince a little bit.

''I assume it was alright?''I ask nervously.

Blaine opens his eyes and he looks at me, a grin spreading his parted lips.

''Are you crazy? It was more than alright. You have very talented hands.''

I chuckle and I roll my eyes, leaning down to kiss him lovingly, hearing him moan quietly against my lips, but he breaks the kiss suddenly.

''Wait, you didn't –''

''No, Blaine, don't – it's okay, I'm fine.''

''You sure?''

''Yeah,''I say with a nod.''Maybe – maybe another time, okay?''

''Another time like… tomorrow night?''he asks with a grin.

I shake my head and I gently slap his chest before I reach for tissues on my nightstand.

''Maybe.''


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god. OH MY GOD. I'm such a horrible person. I AM SO SORRY. I am genuinely sorry. 95 followers were waiting for another chapter and you've all been waiting for two months... PLEASE FORGIVE ME :'((((**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee (unfortunately).**

''I don't want you to leave,'' I say in a small voice.

Blaine frowns sadly and he tightens the embrace, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I reach up to run my fingers through his dark curls smoothly.

''I know… but I have to. Your parents already have let me stay one more day and I don't want to impose myself.''

I pout and I pull back reluctantly, rubbing my reddened eyes. Blaine looks at me and he gives me a curious look, a tiny grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

''Kurt, are you crying ?''

''Tsh… no, I laughed to tears.''

''Of course, '' he says, rolling his eyes. ''You're too conceited to admit it.''

I stay silent and I look down, feeling a single tear stream down my cheek. Blaine looks at me sadly and he reaches to cup my face with one of his hands.

''Kurt…'' he says in a soft voice. ''We're not so far from each other. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise.''

Holy sweet mother of God and pissing shitballs. I'd never thought that I, Kurt Hummel, would feel like this one day. I'm used to my 'I don't care you can all suck my dick' feeling, and this is more than unusual.

''Why are you crying?'' Blaine murmurs as he brushes the tear off my face smoothly.

I shrug slightly and a tiny pout curls my lips, a soft sob escaping my throat. Blaine ''aww''s and he pulls me into a comforting hug, rubbing my hack soothingly.

''Are you sure you can't stay?'' I ask in a small voice.

''I'm sorry. I really am, but I can't.''

I look at him for a couple of seconds, not speaking at all.

''Okay,'' I sigh after a little while.

Blaine smiles sadly and he cups my face with both of his hands, pulling me into a soft and tender kiss. I grasp at his shirt as I kiss back, feeling my heart speed up its pace, and I let go of him reluctantly to let him leave.

[A week later]

**Blaine:** Can we RP?

**Kurt:** I dunnoooooooafgoairnfawiuergnasindg

**Blaine:** Please?

**Kurt:** sdfiasndinsg

**Blaine:** Pretty please with a cherry on top?

**Kurt:** I don't really feel like RPing idk oigfvabnsdfkng

**Blaine:** We should start another one. I kinda lost where we were

**Kurt:** YESYESYESYESYEYESYESDYASDYFAAEFIUBGAS

**Kurt:** CAN WE?

**Kurt:** PLEASE!

**Kurt:** I HAVE TONS OF IDEAS

**Kurt:** PLEASEPLEASEPLESAELASPLEAPLSEARJOGINSH

**Kurt:** CAN WE?

**Blaine:** Hahah! Of course we can :D

**Kurt:** EEEEEP!

**Blaine:** Weeeelll someone obviously DOESN'T FEEL LIKE RPING AT ALL!

**Kurt:** NOBODY CARES LET'S START ANOTHER RP!

I can hear you judge me. I just didn't know how to tell him, okay? I need something new, that's all. I want our characters to re-discover each other and all. I like that. I also want something new because the only thing we've done this week is to whine because we miss each other.

…..

Okay, _I_ whined. Quite a lot. But that's not gonna happen again. I've learned my lesson; the more I tell him I miss him, the more we talk about it, the more I want him to be here and the more I cry. YES, I CRY. I'M NOT A MACHINE. I HAVE FEELINGS.

…..

Yes. Machine. Sherlock reference.

**Blaine:** Sooo what are your ideas?

**Kurt:** HEHEHEHE

**Kurt:** In fact, I have only one idea. I really want to try it.

**Blaine:** What is it?

**Kurt:** I wanna tryyyyyyy

**Kurt:** Kitty!lock.

**Blaine:** What's that D: ?

**Kurt:** WTF BLAINE

**Blaine:** What o.o

**Kurt:** THIS IS LIKE

**Kurt:** ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR AUs !

**Blaine:** OH YOU MEAN CATLOCK

**Blaine:** Yeah yeah I've heard of it.

**Blaine:** I mean- I've /read/ about it.

**Kurt:** Ugh Blaine you're stupid sometimes

**Blaine:** PARDON ME?

**Kurt:** Can we try it? PLEASePLEASPEOASLep

**Blaine:** FINE. Do I get to play Sherlock this time?

**Kurt:** ahahaha

**Kurt:** AHAHAH

**Kurt:** HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

**Kurt:** no.

**Blaine:** BUT KUUUUUUUUUUUURT I'M NOT A GOOD JOHN

**Kurt:** WILL YOU SHUT UP I'M WRITING THE STARTER

**Blaine:** OKAY OKAY FUCK KURT.

**Kurt:** CAN'T FUCK MYSELF SRY

**Blaine:** YES YOU CAN

**Kurt:** NOPE, HUMANS CAN'T FUCK THEMSELVES

**Blaine:** YES WE CAN

**Kurt:** HEY OBAMA STFU.

**Blaine: **Obama?

**Kurt:** 'Yes we can' duh

**Blaine:** Oh.

**Blaine:** OH

**Blaine:** HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA

A smile spreads my lips. I like that guy. I love how we're able to yell-type at each other without getting into a fight like an old married couple.

….

Speaking of couple...

**Kurt:** What are we?

**Blaine:** Pardon me?

I bite the corner of my bottom lip and I look down at my keyboard. I wonder how I'm gonna type this out without looking too oppressing or whatever…

**Kurt:** Friends? Friends with benefits?

**Blaine:** We're not friends with benefits. I don't like that term.

I don't respond. I breath in and I sigh through my nostrils, my feet thumping the floor nervously.

**Blaine:** What would you want us to be?

Obviously. He wants _me_ to take the big decision.

**Kurt:** Well….. we like each other, right?

**Blaine:** Of course yes.

**Kurt:** And…..

**Blaine:** We kissed.

**Kurt:** And had sex… in a way

**Blaine:** I still owe you an orgasm btw.

**Kurt:** You owe me nothing.

**Blaine:** Doesn't mean I won't make you orgasm.

A deep blush spreads across my cheeks and I feel my cock twitch in interest. Fuck you, Blaine. You won't make me have a random boner _again_.

**Kurt: **Shhh.

**Blaine:** I can't touch my prostate.

**Kurt: **Good for you.

**Blaine:** It annoys me.

**Kurt:** Buy a dildo.

**Blaine:** WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS. NO PLASTIC IN MY ASS.

**Kurt:** There are wooden dildos, you know. Or others made in rubber.

**Blaine:** Haha makes me think of a picture I saw. It was a baby pajama with 'Made in Vagina' written on it

I burst into laughter when I read what Blaine had written, but I don't want him to know that I did. I want him to think that I'm serious – which is pretty hard when I talk to him – and that I want an answer now.

**Kurt:** Can we go back to the principal subject of the conversation?

**Blaine:** Yeah. I'm sorry.

There is a long pause.

**Kurt:** Okay, I get it. You're uncomfortable. I shouldn't have asked you this.

**Blaine:** No. Nonononono. I'm not uncomfortable. I promise.

**Kurt:** What is it, then?

Again, none of us type for a little while. I take the opportunity to work on that fucking starter since he's not talking for once.

…

That sounded angry, didn't it? I'm not angry.

**Blaine:** I'm scared to say something I shouldn't.

Seems like the starter will wait a little bit more…

**Kurt:** Like what?  
**Blaine:** Can't tell you.

**Kurt:** Why?

**Blaine:** Because I'm scaaaaared.

**Kurt:** You let me put my fingers in your ass and you're scared to tell me something?

**Blaine:** Yes.

I sigh in frustration and I clench my hands into fists, otherwise I'll throw my laptop out of my window. I prefer not to respond and I work on my starter instead. Kitty!lock. It will be interesting. I already see Sherlock as a maltreated hybrid and John could be his new owner… or will John be Sherlock's teacher? Grr. It'd be very hot.

**Blaine:** I would like to be so much more than friends. More than friends with benefits.

I read and re-read the message approximately 10 times, just to be sure that what I read is correct. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. OKAY. BREATHE KURT. What the fuck is air? Never heard of that shit. I NEED AIR.

**Kurt:** You mean like…..

**Blaine:** Yes.

**Kurt:** Are we talking about the same thing?

**Blaine:** I guess…?

**Kurt:** Say it.

**Blaine:** Say it first.

**Kurt:** No, you say it first. I don't want to embarrass myself.

**Blaine:** Say it.

**Kurt:** How old are we?

**Blaine:** We're kids.

**Kurt:** Boyfriends?

**Blaine:** Boyfriends.

I sigh in relief and a smile curls my lips upwards.

**Kurt:** So you want us to be boyfriends… is that right?

**Blaine:** I'd like to. Quite a lot.

**Blaine:** Yes.

**Blaine:** I'm sorry this is so awkward.

**Kurt:** I know. I'm sorry.

**Blaine:** Let's start over.

**Blaine:** Kurt, can I have the honor to have you as my boyfriend?

**Kurt:** No.

**Blaine:** Is that a yes?

**Kurt:** Yes.

**Kurt:** You know me so well.

**Blaine:** I know. How weird would it be if I didn't know my boyfriend?

**Kurt:** You're amazing.

**Blaine:** JUST THE WAY YOUUU AAAARE

I giggle and I lean my head against my hand, smiling sillily at my laptop screen. My boyfriend. Blaine is my_ boyfriend_. The feeling of sadness I had during the past week is nothing compared to the feeling of happiness I have now. Blaine is the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't wait to see him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooo my lovelies! :D I felt so guilty to be so slow on my updates that I've written another chapter today. Here it is! I hope you forgive me and that you will like the chapter :)**

**Ps - I gained 10 more followers with the last chapter o: omg!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Three long weeks passed since Blaine left my house. And it's also the second week we're a couple. A COUPLE. I JUST – can you believe it? I, Kurt Hummel, have a boyfriend. Actually I'm still not used to this situation. When my aunts ask me if I have a lover, I always have to amend myself because I say no at first. _Jeez_... I wish Blaine was here with me so I could introduce him to my whole family.

**Kurt: **Do you think you can come back for our family dinner?

**Blaine:** Family dinneeeeeer?

**Kurt:** Family dinner. You know what is a family dinner, right?

**Blaine: **Yes but I don't know nfuyzgodfgbzdkfgndi

**Kurt: **You typed god

**Blaine: **I know haha :D

**Blaine:** But when is it?

**Kurt: **The family dinner?

**Blaine:** Yes.

**Kurt:** This weekend.

**Blaine: **I would love to come :D

**Kurt: **You come every night.

**Blaine: **-_- stupidsegrhtgjzdf

**Kurt: **Kidding babe. So you will come? :D

**Blaine: **If your parents allow me to stay for the weekend... yes, I'll come :)

I might have 'eeeep'ed when Blaine sent me his response. I am so happy he accepted... I miss him more than I ever thought I could miss someone and I really_ need_ to see him. Being far from him is harder than I expected... but at least, we will be more eager to see each other after a couple of weeks… right?

**Kurt:** HAPPY

**Blaine:** I am too :D

**Blaine:** I hope I won't embarrass you during the family dinner :x

**Kurt:** What are you talking about?

**Kurt:** They'll love you. We're all dorks so you'll fit. :)

**Blaine:** D: meanie !

**Kurt:** What o:

**Blaine:** Psh.

**Kurt:** No Blaine.

**Blaine:** Psh.

Kurt: Don't psh me.

**Blaine:** PSHPSHPSH

**Kurt:** It's becoming a thing~

**Blaine:** It's funny :c

**Kurt:** It's dorkish.

**Blaine:** Yes it is. It's dorkish so you must find this funny :)

**Kurt:** hahahaha. You're very original.

**Blaine:** ;)

**Kurt:** PERV SMILEY ALERT

**Blaine:** OMG OMG IM SORRY IT WAS MEANT TO BE A SMILEY FACE

**Kurt:** PERV PERV PERV

**Blaine:** NO NO NO O IASUIOENGAISDNF I SWEAR IT WAS A :) BUT IT CAME OUT AS A ;)

**Kurt:** EASRHGAIUSFNGIUSFN

**Blaine:** DDDDDD: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?

**Kurt: **JUMP OFF A CLIFF!

**Blaine:** ALREADY DONE! NEXT

**Kurt:** ERM  
**Kurt:** ERM  
**Blaine:** WHY ARE WE TYPING WITH CAPS LOCK

**Kurt:** BECAUSE IT LOOKS FUNNIER

**Blaine:** I FEEL LIKE WE'RE YELLINg AT EACH OTHER

Blaine: OMG THAT G IS LIKE FUCKING NOT IN CAPS LOCK AND SHIT AND POOP CRAP

**Kurt:** OMG CAPS LOCK LOOKS A LOCK LIKE COCK SLAP

**Blaine:** ... BHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Kurt:** Don't ever cock slap me.

**Blaine:** Why?

**Kurt:** Must hurt.

**Blaine:** I'll do it if you're bad :DD

**Kurt:** But I'm always bad :(

**Blaine:** Really really bad.

**Kurt:** YOU KNOW I'M BAD

**Blaine:** YOU KNOW

**Kurt:** YOU KNOW IT

**Kurt: **AH

**Blaine:** WHO'S BAD

**Kurt:** Me.

**Blaine:** Then you're gonna be cock slapped! :D

**Kurt:** No.

**Blaine:** In the face :)

**Kurt:** I'll bite you if you do that.

**Blaine:** GASP! DDD:

**Kurt:** :D

[The next Friday]

I'm sitting on one of the steps in front of the main door of my house, waiting to see Blaine's car turn the corner of the street, sighing in frustration every time a car passes but it's not Blaine's. At least I know I can't miss his car; nobody in Lima has a black Cadillac CTS – uh, yeah, Blaine is a rich kid. I rest the back of my head against the door and I close my eyes, humming quietly when the light wind hit my skin. It's beautiful today. Maybe we'll go for a walk in the park. Or we could swim in the pool behind my house…

While I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the car stop in front of my house, but I definitely hear the loud hunk. I snap out of my thoughts and I open my eyes, smiling widely when I see Blaine getting out of his car.

I stand up quickly and I run toward him, greeting him with a tackle/hug. Blaine laughs gently and he wraps his arms around my middle, hugging me tightly.

''Why did we start talking?'' I sigh.

''I know. Distance sucks so much…''

''It's not human to miss someone that much. It's impossible.''

Blaine chuckles softly and he pulls away slightly to look at me. He opens his mouth in attempt to speak, but I don't let him talk; I lean in and I press my lips against his to pull him into a tender kiss, and I feel him smile against my lips. I breathe through my nostrils and I tangle my fingers into the soft curls, sighing as I pulled away with a little 'smooch' noise.

''Come on, let's go inside,'' I murmur.

Blaine smiles and he nods once, taking my hand to lace our fingers, and then I drag him toward the house.

''Uh, wait – ''

''Let me guess. You forgot your bag in your car,'' I say, turning my head to look at him.

Blaine chuckles and he squeezes my hand gently, giving me an apologetic smile.

''Hold on a sec,'' he says.

He let go of my hand and I turn around to watch him walk over his car, sighing contently.

[…]

''Your family isn't here?'' Blaine asks when we enter my bedroom.

''Nope! Not until tonight. They're at the restaurant,'' I explain.

''You didn't want to go with them?''

I look at him and I raise an eyebrow.

''I stayed here to wait for you, dummy.''

Blaine laughs gently and he wraps his arms around my waist loosely.

''Means that I have the time to rape you as much as I wish,'' he jokes.

I snort and I roll my eyes, shaking my head slightly.

''It's not a rape if I'm consenting.''

Blaine keeps looking at me in a strange way. Wow. He looks very serious all of a sudden.

''You mean…''

He doesn't end his sentence. He tilts his head forward and he raises his eyebrows a tiny bit, looking at me like he was saying 'Come on, say it, I don't want to be the only one to look like a perv'.

''Uh… yeah. I guess. I think I'm ready for this,'' I respond hesitantly.

Blaine sighs in relief.

''I thought we weren't talking about the same thing,'' he breathes.

I snicker and I pinch one of his butt cheeks playfully. He squeals and he giggles sillily, a cute grin curling his lips upward.

''It's funny because you seemed very uncomfortable with the thought of me giving you an orgasm last time we talked about it.''

A deep blush spreads across my cheeks.

''Shut up. I still am.''

Blaine frowns slightly.

''Why's that?'' he asked, tilting his head to the side.

''Because…''

I chew on the corner of my lips and I raise my chin a little bit, turning my head to look away.

''I… get pretty intense when I'm aroused,'' I admit.

Blaine narrows his eyes a little bit.

''Intense…?

''Yes.''

There is a silence.

''Intense like…'' He pauses. ''… rough?''

I blush even more and I clear my throat nervously. Couldn't he just shut up?

''Yeah. Rough. Can we not talk about this?''

Blaine snickers and he leans in to peck my neck affectionately. I chuckle and he pushes me back until we both fall on the bed, Blaine on top of me.

''Why, hello,'' I say in an exaggerated low voice, my hands running up his tone chest.

''Hey sexy,'' he replies with a wink.

''Kiss me.''

''No.''

I stare at him and he gives me a challenging look.

''Kiss me.''

''No.''  
''Will you fucking kiss me, for god sakes?''

''Well, since you ask me so politely…''

He grins and he leans down to press his lips against mine more or less gently, but he pulls back too soon for my taste.

''You say that you're uncomfortable with the idea of me giving you an orgasm, but –''

''Blaine, no.''

''But what will you do if we do it?''

''_Blaine_. Shut up.''

''Because I intend to make you come.''

''I have to get out of my comfort zone, okay? It does make me uncomfortable to show you that side of me but I don't want to be a virgin my whole life. And I really want to do it for the first time with you and only you. Okay? Now shut up.''

Blaine smiles at my softly, but it slowly turned into a grin.

''Make me.''

''Oh, I will,'' I respond with a vicious snicker, clashing our mouths together without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have a boost of inspiration, so here is the next chapter! Wow, 10 chapters already... and here I thought it was going to be a short fic! I'm genuinely happy to see that you guys love this. My goal was to make people smile and laugh, and it worked :D Thanks a lot for all your reviews! It keeps me motivated :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee :c**

* * *

[Saturday afternoon]

''Get off my laptop and cuddle with meee,'' I say as Blaine checks his e-mails, my chin resting on his shoulder.

Blaine chuckles and he turns his head to look at me, planting a kiss on my temple.

''I'm almost done. I just want to make sure that my phone bill is paid,'' he explains.

There is a moment where none of us talk, but Blaine speaks after a little while.

''I'd like to resume the roleplay but…''

Blaine sighs and he doesn't end his sentence. I frown slightly and I move on the bed to sit next to him, looking at him curiously.

''Buuut?''

Blaine closes the laptop and he puts it aside, and then he sits cross legged in front of me.

''But we can't,'' he said simply. ''We're not on our computers and yadda yadda.''

I narrow my eyes slightly and I keep looking at him, tilting my head a tiny bit as I think.

''Weeeeell… we _could_ roleplay,'' I say, shrugging slightly. ''We could do it… like… live.''

Blaine gives me a curious look.

''Wouldn't it be a little bit awkward?'' he asks.

''Mmh… we'll never know if we don't try,'' I shrug.

Blaine nods slowly and he looks down, but then he looks up at me and he grins. He seems interested by the idea.

''Okay, I'm down,'' he says with a cute smile.

I smile back at him and I shift to lie on my side, pulling Blaine down with me so we're facing each other.

''So… do we do like… the voices and all? Because I don't think you could do Sherlock's voice – no offense,'' Blaine says, grinning playfully when I slap his shoulder.

''I can lower my voice more than you can, for your information.''

Blaine stares as me and he raises an eyebrow.

''I'm sorry but I don't believe you.''

I snort and a smirk tugs at the corner of my lips.

''I'm pretty sure you do believe me now,'' I say in a voice so deep that it sounds computerized.

Blaine's eyes widen automatically.

''WHAT THE –''

''Told you!'' I laugh.

''How is that even possible?!''

''Dunno. But now that you know my deepest secret, I have to kill you.''

Blaine laughs and he rolls his eyes, but I stay perfectly serious.

''I don't understand why you're laughing,'' I say in a monotone.

''Shut up, Kurt.''

''Teehee.''

''So how does it work?'' he asks, but he sees that I don't get what he's talking about. ''The live roleplaying thing. How do we do that?'' he adds.

''Oh, um… well… I guess we say what our character does instead of writing it?''

Blaine snickers quietly.

''What's so funny?'' I ask.

''Do I have to remind you that you're playing kitty!Sherlock? Unless you can purr, it'll –''

''I can purr.''

Blaine stops talking and he looks at me in silence.

''What else are you hiding from me?'' he asks, narrowing his eyes.

''My dick.''

He grins and he chuckles slightly.

''Not for long,'' he says innocently.

''Shut up,'' I snap, blushing deeply. ''Remind me where we were in the roleplay instead of being an ass.''

''You're so mean to me,'' he responds with a tiny pout.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW –

''Don't even try to be cute, it doesn't work with me,'' I lie.

''Ha, that is not true. I know it. You're melting from the inside.''

''Oh yes, of course. So where were we?''

''Hum… I think John was trying to get Sherlock into the bathtub. I'm not sure.''  
''Ohhh yes, and Sherlock didn't want to bathe because his old owner used to wash him with cold water and used brushes… yes, I remember now.''

''It was my turn to reply… right?''

''Yes. Let's go.''

''I don't even know what to say! Gosh, it's very awkward…''

''It'll be fuuun! Come on.''

''But I don't have the time to think about my reply and it stresses meee!'' he whines.

I look at him without talking, just waiting for him to finally speak his reply.

''Hum… okay. So… John looks down at Sherlock and he frowns –''

''Past tense. Present tense is weird.''

''Oh, okay. I just thought that it'd be awkward to… whatever. Okay. John looked down at Sherlock and he frowned –''

''You're right, that's weird.''  
''Will you shut up?'' he laughs.

I giggle and I put a hand on my mouth, nodding slightly.

''John frowns when he sees Sherlock sitting at the door frame. He says 'Come on, Sherlock, get in the bathtub, it won't hurt,' and he gestures toward the bath.''

''Sherlock shakes his head no and he doesn't make any move toward the bath.''

Blaine grins and he licks his lips.

''John takes a… uh… a more stern tone. He tells Sherlock that he has to get into the bathtub, otherwise his hair would stay hitchy. And he adds that warm water is good for tense musc –''

Blaine stops suddenly.

''Did I just see your ears twitch?'' he asks.

''Nope,'' I respond quickly.

''Oh my god! You can move your ears like a cat!''

''Shut uuuuuuuuuuup!'' I say, slapping his shoulder more or less gently. ''I just get into my character, okay?''

Blaine laughs playfully and he rolls on top of me, pining both of my wrists on the bed on each side of my head. I make a noise that sounds like a growl/purr just to play the game, and I give him a challenging smirk.

''Get off, hobbit,'' I tell him as I try to get out of his grasp.

''Nuh-uh. Must tame the kitty first,'' he responds with a wink.

Blaine leans in to kiss me, but he stops when he hears a knock on the door. My eyes widen and I try to push him off me, but he chooses to shift and he sits on my stomach.

''Owww! Get your fat ass off me!'' I say right when Carole appears in the bedroom.

''Oh wow, so much love in here,'' the woman jokes.

''Oh yes. BIG and FAT love,'' I grunt.

Blaine turns his head to look at me and he gives me a cheeky grin.

''Get ready for the family dinner, boys. We're leaving in five minutes,'' Carole says, and then she closes the door.

As soon as Carole is gone, I struggle to push Blaine off me – hey, he's not fat, but he's not lightweight either. Makes it very hard to breathe properly.

''Get oooooff!''

''Fiiine,'' Blaine sighs, slapping my thigh before he stood up.

''OW! YOU BASTARD!''

''I hope it'll leave a nice mark.''

Blaine sticks his tongue out at me and I narrow my eyes at him. He chuckles and he comes back on the bed, crawling over me as I sit up, and he places a swift kiss to my lips.

''Come on, let's get ready,'' he murmurs, smiling at me. ''But I don't think you have to get ready. You're already very presentable. You're beautiful as always,'' he adds, kissing the corner of my lips softly.

A shy smile spread my lips. How could I ever be mad at him? … I know, I already said that once.

''I still want to roleplay, though,'' I say with a pout.

''Mmh, we can still resume this later if you want.''

''Sounds great.''

Blaine smiles softly and he takes my hand before he gets up from the bed, dragging me with him as he does.

''Um, Blaine? Can we go there with your car instead of going with my parents?''

Blaine looks at me and he tilts his head, giving me a curious look.

''Sure. But… why?''

''You'll see,'' I respond with a small chuckle.

[Later that night]

Everybody is drunk except Blaine and me. Of course he would love to have a drink, but he is the designated driver so I forbid him to take anything. Me? Yes, I could drink… but I don't really like alcohol. Not my thing.

…

Okay. The real thing is that being drunk really doesn't fit me. It takes me almost nothing to get sick, and being hangover is the worst thing I've even experienced. I'm never drinking again. Nope. No effing way.

''I'm so happy my family likes you,'' I say when Blaine sits next to me on a couch.

''So am I. I really like them all… they're so nice!''

Blaine smiles at me and he leans in to press a soft kiss to my lips.

''Yeah, they are… but… do you mind if we leave now?'' I ask hesitantly.

''Why? Are you bored?'' Blaine asks curiously.

I chew on my bottom lip and I shrug slightly.

''I don't really like being around drunk people… and it's pretty late,'' I explain. ''And I don't want to stay here for the night like all of them. They're all gonna end throwing up everywhere and I don't want to wake up in vomit,'' I add, wincing in disgust.

Blaine scrunches his nose and he chuckles slightly.

''Okay. I don't mind leaving now,'' he says as he places a hand on my knee. ''Wait… does it mean we're having the house all to ourselves?''

I grin and I turn my head to look at him, nodding twice.

''It also means that we can eat whatever we want,'' I add, wiggling my eyebrows, knowing already how Blaine is going to react to this.

''Oh my shit. Chocolate and cookies and ice cream and whipped cream and all?''

''You're such a pig. But yes, all this stuff will be allowed without limit for tonight.''

Blaine licks his lips and he takes my hand, dragging me with him as he stands up.

''Oh my god, you're so eager to stuff your face with junk food,'' I laugh.

''So what? I am a growing teenager. I have all the rights on Earth to be starving.''

''Nuh-uh, you're a hungry hippo. It's not the same thing.''

''Psh.''  
''No Blaine. Don't start.''

''Else what?''

''You're gonna get cock slapped.''

Blaine chuckles and I lead him toward the main door, not taking the time to tell my dad or Carole that we're leaving; they're way too drunk to understand a single thing anyway. We go back to Blaine's car without talking, just enjoying the silence now that we're outside.

[…]

''Home sweet home,'' I sigh as we enter the house.

''Food sweet food!''

I chuckle and I shake my head, rolling my eyes as Blaine drags me toward the kitchen – funny thing, he still has trouble finding the bathroom, but he always finds his way to the kitchen.

''What would you like first?'' I ask as I open the fridge and I grin when I feel two arms wrap themselves around my waist.

''I see something very interesting behind the milk.''

''Ha. I should have known that.''

I take the whipped cream out and I close the fridge, then I manage to turn around in Blaine's arms. When I start to shake the can, I notice that Blaine follows the movements of my hand.

''What?'' I say as I pour some cream in my mouth, and then I give Blaine a curious look.

Blaine looks into my eyes and he blinks slowly, and I literally see his pupils growing large. He stays silent for a little while before he finally speaks, his voice lower than it usually is.

''Do you think we could… go upstairs with that can of whipped cream?''


End file.
